


Fontcest Kinktober 2016 Challenge

by Mercy_Run



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Asphyxiation, BittyBones, Blackmail, Bondage, Boot Worship, Branding, Bukkake, Costumes, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Fontcest, Frottage, Gore/Soul Vore, Humiliation, Incest, Kink Challenge, Kinktober Challenge, Language, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Play, Misuse of a gaming controller, Pet Play, Play Party, Prostitution, Public Power Play, Public Sex, Rope Suspension, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Spectrophilia, Toys, Undertail, Voyeurism, Watersports/Omorashi, Wax Play, Xenophilia, microphillia, papcest - Freeform, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: This was the Kinktober Challenge for 2016!  All of the pairings here are variations of Fontcest.  Kinks include Spanking, Dirty Talk, Bukkake, Humiliation, Size Difference, Creampie, Edgeplay, Master/Slave, Sadism/Masochism, Medical Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Wax Play, Daddy Kink, Gore/Blood, Prostitution, Pet Play, Double Penetration, Public Sex, Asphyxiation, Shibari, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Boot Worship, Shotgunning, Branding, Xenophilia, Watersports, Toys and more to celebrate Halloween in a kinky way!Please enjoy!





	1. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 01- Spanking
> 
> Pairing: UF Brothers
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Language, Impact Play (because there is just so much more than just barehanded spanking with this kink), bondage, edginess in general. Oh and AFTERCARE! SO IMPORTANT! PRACTICE IT!
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: Day One of Kinktober featuring the UF bros. Shorter drabbles. I swear @Eli-sin-g read my mind or something because well…check their art out of their Kinktober entry, it is amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/151186277923/im-still-pretty-busy-with-all-these-exams-coming

“…boss!”

It was always overwhelming to be manhandled by his taller, younger brother. Especially in such a dangerous world where if you dropped your guard, you would be dead. If you got distracted, you would be dusted. Trusting another…loving another…

It was suicide.

But Sans loved his sibling more than anything. More than any amount of mustard, more than anything the underground could offer.

Trusting Papyrus had come much later and that was still hard to manage, but there was something excessively liberating at letting someone else take total control.

His soul pounded anxiously as he was lifted to kneel on the bed, arms pinned behind his back. Sans was only wearing his jacket and that had only been because Papyrus adored the way he looked in it.

The soft brush of a crimson length of rope was his only warning before he was pushed down face-first into the bed none-too-gently. The weight of his taller sibling bore him down into the sheets, trapping him as Papyrus skillfully and swiftly did a Struggler's Knot to keep his hands bound together.

“Are you going to be good, whelp?” The other’s voice growled lowly against his skull, causing Sans to shudder. He adored it when Papyrus was at work, even when he was technically receiving a punishment.

The small skeleton was confident that he was safe though.

Whenever he had to use their safe word, Papyrus always had him out before Sans could even complete it.

“…yeh, boss.” He murmured, turning his head so his face wasn’t planted in the mattress. Papyrus hummed in consideration, large hand moving from Red's bound wrists to rest on his hip, the bone covered by his red ecto-body.

Sans made a quiet noise, closing his eyes to enjoy the gentle touches. The calm before the storm. He had really fucked up today. After all, this was a genuine punishment and for no small matter.

His brother was always adamant that he kept to a strict schedule.

Skipping work, loitering at Grillby’s… Those things were okay.

As long as Sans was home on time.

“I’ve heard your damn apologies. Are you going to accept your punishment with some fucking grace?” Papyrus’ voice wasn’t raised, it wasn’t even angry. That wasn’t what caused Sans to flinch.

It was the disappointment…

“I will, boss…” Sans affirmed, his rib-cage brushing the sheets as he turned his head to see his younger brother, expression repentant. The taller skeleton’s expression was stoic as he returned the gaze before stepping out of his range of vision.

A large hand cupped the sensitive magical flesh, squeezing roughly.

“Do you know what you did to disappoint me, Sans?” 

It was said quietly, with that same tone and the smaller monster’s soul thudded in guilt.

“i wasn’t home on time.” He replied, tense.

“And why do I enforce that rule, brother?”

A sigh slipped through his sharp fangs, sockets closing in resignation.

“because the mutts get more vicious during the night.” The monster responded.

The harsh and sudden ‘smack’ of Papyrus’ hand against one ass cheek had him yelping, the magic stinging from the aftermath. His brother’s phalanges smoothed over the place he struck.

“Wrong! Why do I have that fucking rule?”

Gasping as his diminutive body was pushed down so his body was angled for easier access, Sans knew he needed the correct answer quick before anger joined Papyrus’ disappointment. Chasing his thoughts frantically, wrists struggling against the firm tie; Sans whimpered anxiously.

“b-because it’s safe here.” Sans murmured.

There was a slight pause, causing magical sweat to bead on his temple as he fidgeted.

“And?” The Royal Guardsman barked sharply, causing Sans to flinch reflexively.

“because you want to protect me.” The smaller skeleton murmured softly, still slightly disbelieving that his younger brother even wanted that. The hand that struck him soothed over his ass, caressing it in response.

“Very good, brother. Are you ready to hear your punishment?”

“yeh, boss.” He responded, a bit anxious.

“Twenty strikes with my hand, thirty with the cane and fifty with the paddle.”  
A small noise of distress managed to escape Sans at the amount. Papyrus had never insisted on so much before, even with the smaller monster’s masochistic streak.

“…Do you remember our safe word?” Papyrus asked, barely audible and relief flooded Sans as he remembered he didn’t have to endure it if it was too much.

…But he wanted to try.

Not for his sake, but to please his younger brother.

“i do, bro,” the older sibling returned just as gently. Papyrus’ hand withdrew after a few more lingering touches. Forcing both of Sans’ calves up to be flush against the back of his thighs, a leather cuff was tightened and then fastened around them both. The other buckled around the same area, putting him in an extremely vulnerable position, his legs locked together.

Sans could teleport, but he didn’t want to.

A large bony hand rested on his left ass-cheek, Papyrus waited a moment before drawing his hand back and bringing it down swiftly. A resounding 'smack’ echoed in the room, Sans flinching by instinct alone.

Impact play always started out easy. It was the longer it went on…

Another smart 'slap’ against the very same area followed, and then another…

And another…

Another…

By the sixth strike, the smaller skeleton finally whimpered in response to the magical flesh becoming tender under the harsh onslaught. Skull flushed crimson, Sans buried his face into the mattress as the area throbbed, his cock half-hard from the treatment. His magic was already stirring in response to the 'danger’ it sensed, giving him a slight floating feeling.

Papyrus ended on the tenth strike, gingerly rubbing the bruising ectoplasm before switching cheeks.

Drool dribbled between Sans’ fangs as his other cheek got the same treatment, whines and moans slipping out of the monster, crimson eye-lights pulsing.

The tip of his cock dragged against the sheets, staining the bed with his pre. Knock it all you wanted but this feeling was better than any drug the Underground could offer. 

“Now the cane.” His brother warned, the smooth wood sliding against both cheeks, agitating Sans’ smarting magic.

He whined.

Papyrus knew that he wasn’t much a fan of the cane. He preferred Pap’s hand or the thud of a flogger. Stingy pain was harder for him to stand, but he nodded in a signal that he was ready.

'WHAP!’

Sans wailed, small body jerking from the strike.

OW OW FUCK OW!

“One.” Papyrus counted out loud and the skeleton nodded frantically to show his appreciation for something to focus on other than the next-

'WHAP!'

“fuck!” He cried, fighting against his tie as his body tried to get out of the path of the cane. There was a barely perceptible pause on his younger brother’s part before the third strike came. His ass smarted, the skeleton crying out at the abuse but Sans held onto his resolve.

Focusing on Papyrus’ voice counting off the strikes…

He couldn’t give up. Wetly sobbing now, Sans wiggled unconsciously under the onslaught. 

He had disappointed his brother.

This was fair.

Hang on.

Just a little more…

The last hit had him screaming into the silent room, the cane having carved welts into his ass. Papyrus murmured something so quietly that Sans didn’t catch it but the gentle petting over the wreaked area was appreciated.

Papyrus was trying to give him a break…

But Sans wanted it over.

“more, please.” He begged, red magic leaking out of his sockets. He could take this. It hurt. Of course it hurt. This was actual discipline. But Sans was still hard as a rock and the level of pain didn’t take away that special place he had reached from his magic responding to Papyrus’ spanking.

The hand stilled and drew away.

“As you wish, brother.” 

The pleased undertone made the small skeleton smile, trembling from the exertion.

SMACK!

A new type of pain, felt deep in his magic blossomed and Sans cried into the bed as the smooth wood of the paddle aggravated his injuries.

He had lost count…

Sans whimpered, holding on…holding on…

The safe word was at the tip of his conjured tongue before the space between the last strike ended.

Was it over?

Sans huffed and trembled as Papyrus kneaded his conjured magic before reaching below his chubby glowing tummy, fisting his cock. 

Shocked that he was still turned on after all of that, the small skeleton rutted into Papyrus’ fist, moaning as tears leaked down his face. 

It was so overwhelming!

“Good boy.” His younger brother whispered just over his sounds of desperation. The other’s larger hand created wet noises as he jerked Sans’ off, hearts springing from the older brother’s eye-lights as he chased his pleasure.

A thumb stroked over the head of his cock and Sans jerked, crying out.

“paps!” His voice rasped and ebbed into a moan as sticky magic spurted from his cock, staining the bed. Papyrus gingerly retracted his hand when Sans whined from over stimulation.

He was spent, weak and pliant as his younger sibling freed his wrists, slight chafing on the bone there from his struggle. The Royal Guardsman pulled his smaller body up and freed one leg at a time from the leather buckles.

Sans faintly registered being wrapped up in a warm blanket and then settled against his brother in bed.

Gentle stroking and barely there praises signaled that he was being cuddled, taken care of after that trying session. Sans smiled, relieved and burrowed his face in his siblings chest, inhaling the scent of bones and leather.

“Don’t scare me like that again, Sans.” Papyrus scolded quietly.

“…i love you too, boss.”


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 02- Dirty Talk
> 
> Pairing: US Brothers
> 
> Warnings: Language, Dirty Talk, Smut, Blueberry is a needy berry, Stretch is being a dick, Monster Heat.
> 
> Summary: Day Two of Kinktober featuring the US bros. Shorter drabbles. Because the only other skeleton to rival UF Paps in kinkiness would be 420 Paps. XD

"PAPY!" Sans shouted, stomping down the path to Papyrus' sentry station near the ruins. The snow did very little to cool him down, however. Waking up in heat had been an inconvenience, but the small skeleton knew that it was just a quarterly cycle. He wouldn't be completely incapacitated, but it needed taken care of before it got worse.

Which is why he was on his way to his older brother's station.

On all of the days for Papyrus to actually get up on time...! Sans huffed in frustration, each step aggravating his already dripping magic.

"BROTHER!" He yelled, rounding the corner and he froze in uncertainty when Papyrus wasn't where he was supposed to be. Puffing up his flushed cheeks, he stamped a booted foot down in a mix of sexual frustration and irritation.

Of course Papyrus wasn't here! What had he expected? Muffet's had been his first stop when searching for his lazy sibling. But with the other skeleton's ability to get places fast he might very well be there now in the time it took Sans to get here.

Fine. He would take care of this himself, then.

Sans circled the wooden stall and sat in the chair behind it, shivering at the cold of the metal touching his soaked pants.

No one came this far out to the Ruins, even Doggo who was still quite a walk away. Convincing himself that it would be fine and not at all be lewd if no one caught him, the smaller skeleton shimmied out of his bottoms.

"OOH!" No matter how good the metal felt against his teal ecto-body when it was heated, it was still a shock. Sans made a face at how quickly even that natural response was burned away, his bones and magical flesh so hot it made him want to punch something. He hated being hot, to the point of avoiding Hotlands when he could.

Sighing, the small skeleton checked his quiet surroundings before leaning back against the head of the chair. He was so compact that it was easy to get comfortable, drawing his knees up and spreading his thighs.

Clenching his teeth together, Sans trailed one hand down to his dripping ecto-pussy; brushing against his clit with a shiver. Setting up an immediate desperate pace, the monster rubbed quick circles over the throbbing nub. A soft moan trickled from his teeth but he fought to keep quiet.

He just needed to cum quickly. Maybe two or three times~!

Curse his lazy brother for not being here when Sans needed him! 

"well well, what do we have here?"

Sans yelped and his sockets shot open to discover his sibling leering down at him from the other side of the counter. Despite just thinking about it and it being his original intention, the smaller brother was mortified to be caught.

"PAPY!? HOW DID YOU-?"

The taller skeleton leaned over the counter, smirking upon realizing just what was happening after the initial shock had waned. The other's tiny phalanges had stilled, magic leaking between them as they rested against his own mound.

"you don't get to ask me questions right now, bro. not when you are finger fucking yourself at my sentry station." The other's scent was intoxicating and Papyrus was having too much fun at Sans' expense.

The other's shocked face snapped into a stern expression.

"LANGUAGE, BROTHER!" Was the usual scold but Papyrus was having none of that.

"nah, sans. you don't get to nag me when you're being such a naughty little boy." He growled lowly and Sans squeaked at his words, suddenly trying to make himself as tiny as possible. Papyrus rounded the station, looming over Sans. It was all a farce, as he wouldn't truly be mean to his precious sibling but he was certain Sans was too far gone into his heat to care.

"P-Pap-"

"bend over the counter, brother." He demanded, right socket smoking orange magic. Sans' flush deepened but he thankfully obeyed without being afraid of Papyrus' actions.  
Now that Sans couldn't see his expression, the hoodie-clad monster smirked, pressing his clothed pelvis against his smaller brother's cunt. He used his larger body to pin the other, holding the gloved hands down so he was fully immobile.

Leaning down, Papyrus rested his teeth against Sans' temple; "you don't get to bitch and act innocent after that, bro. riding your fingers here? where anyone could see you? i thought you knew better." He growled and the smaller body shuddered in response.

"B-But..."

"shut up, sans. i don't want to hear it. do you think i don't know why you came out here? you reek of lust. you're burning up..."

The rough fabric of his cargo pants dragging over Sans' exposed pussy caused the smaller skeleton to whimper.

"you came out here specifically to get fucked." Papyrus rotated his hips against Sans' ass, teasing his magic so it began to form what he needed.

"N-No..."

"don't deny it, bro. you came out here for my cock and i am willing to bet you wouldn't have waited to get home," he smirked, reaching down between them to free his fully conjured member, "so i won't wait either."

He canted his hips until the head of his cock snagged on Sans' opening before thrusting all the way to the root.

"PAPY!" Sans squealed, jerking underneath him as the taller skeleton immediately began pounding into his brother without mercy.

"that's it, scream my name. i am betting doggo heard you from here."

Sans' walls fluttered against his cock and he groaned, smirking as he held his brother down, rutting purposefully.

"oh? i felt that, baby bro," he moaned, "that excites you, doesn't it? your little sweet act won't fool anyone if they see you like this."

The small monster was panting and babbling, glowing tongue lolled out.

"you love it don't you, sans?" Papyrus panted, hips snapping back and forth, "being fucked by your older brother's huge cock?"

Sans wailed as he peaked, juices making sloppy noises as Papyrus was content to drive into that warm, tight cunt as it fought to shove him out from Sans' orgasm. The result was wordless whimpers and cries from the other monster.

"damn right, you fucking adore it." The older brother growled, slamming relentlessly into the willing body pinned underneath him. The other's voice reached an octave higher swiftly.

"gonna cum for me again?" Papyrus' pace slowed, causing Sans to cry out in dismay.

"tell me you want it. nicely, sans." He demanded.

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME C-CUM!" Sans immediately relented, knowing better to fight at this point.

"not good enough, bro. try again."

"MAKE ME CUM, P-PAPY! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!" He babbled, "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Papyrus smirked and angled Sans' hips until he was pounding so hard into his younger sibling that Sans was screaming, passage squeezing his shaft.

"good boy. i can feel you soaking me," he groaned, "-i'm gonna fill you up, bro."

"YES YES YES YES!" Sans chanted mindlessly, whining as Papyrus slammed home and held his hips against his aching magic. Sans moaned lowly, feeling the forceful spurts of orange magic deep inside, overflowing quickly.

"fuck yeah..." Papyrus breathed, sagging over Sans before realizing the smell of Sans' heat hadn't dissipated, "heh, looks like you waited too long, bro. it's a fully fledged heat now."

Sans whined.

This was going to be a long couple of days...


	3. Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 03- Public Sex
> 
> Pairing: Kustard (UF and UT Sans)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Public Sex, Underfell Universe, Sanscest, dubious consent, Soul Sex.
> 
> Summary: Day Three of Kinktober featuring the UF and UT Sans. Shorter drabbles. Yesterday could've been counted for this kink but I refuse! More smut for everyone.

Sans staggered in the snow, panting heavily as his soul pounded in panic and confusion. His mind frantically tried to parse the last couple of minutes, difficult when he was pinned facedown in the snow.

This definitely wasn't his universe. The other skeleton hovering over his back was proof enough. If not that, then the rugged and feral looking versions of Snowdin's Canine Squad slammed that point home.

He wasn't sure which was more dangerous. The dogs or his other self.

Cyan magic sparked warningly from his left socket as he eyed the strange version of Greater Dog. Drool was dripping from his maw, a nearly crazed look in his good eye. Whether Greater wanted to eat him or kill him was unclear.

"don't fight back unless yer want'a die."

Sans frowned at the murmured warning and his pupils slowly returned to normal. It was too different here. Too dangerous. He could almost taste monster dust in his mouth merely breathing the air here.

"Give us the monster-" Doggamy began.

"if you don't want trouble, Red." Doggeressa ended.

There was a scoff above him, his other self (Red?) sounding amused by the vicious monster's words.

"don' think so." Red returned, smirking at the mangy pack of dogs, "this one's mine."

There was a tense pause and Sans wondered if they were merely deciding on who got to kill him. Not that it mattered much... His own world was empty and he had been waiting on the kid in the hall.

"He doesn' smell like you," Doggo spoke up, "no collar either. It's free game."

Being referred to as an 'it' was slightly insulting though.

There was another beat of silence before the heavy weight on him shifted, phalanges with sharpened claws running up his rib cage.

"i'll claim'em right now. give yer guys a free show. how about it?"

Sans' breath caught as the expressions on the pack's face grew interested and lustful. There was no doubt in his mind what 'Red' was suggesting. But being skeletons, it could go multiple ways.

There must have been a signal or something he missed because he was suddenly flipped over and staring up at the vivid scarlet eye-lights of the monster. Sans' eye sockets widened as the other's sharp grin tilted upwards. Too engrossed with finding their similarities and differences, he couldn't block the summons on his soul.

It was yanked out none-too-gently and he arched with an alarmed cry, pupils shrinking in fear at the sight of his unprotected soul floating between them.

"light blue, eh?" Red mused, staring at the inverted heart-shaped organ before closing careful phalanges around it, feeling the smaller skeleton jerk in response, "i hope yer can be patient wit me then."

"wai-" Sans yelped as the other parted his sharp teeth but his voice was cut off when Red popped his soul into his mouth.

Sans screamed.

It was too much! He could feel the other's red magic (determination???) caress and surround him completely. Teleporting away was impossible. Fighting was now too risky. So Sans did what he normally did.

He gave up, trembling underneath the black-clad version of himself.

The pleased expression that crossed Red's eye lights was one hundred percent genuine. The edgy skeleton rolled Sans' soul along his tongue before wrapping the appendage a few times around it to keep it steady inside his mouth, ruby drool seeping down his chin.

Red wasn't sure where this gentler version of himself had come from, but he needed to stake his claim or the other was as good as dead.

It was just how his world worked.

Didn't mean he couldn't show this alternate version a good time.

Hooking his claws into the collar of Sans' shirt, he shredded it within moments before giving Sans' shorts the same treatment. The other's eye sockets were wide, fearful and Red could feel the soul on his tongue pulse with anxiety. Rumbling a gentle growl around it, he felt Sans' quake.

The other really was a beautiful sight. The clean, white and undamaged bones quivering in the open air had Red immediately hard.

"Don't keep us waiting, Red." Doggo spoke up, reminding Sans that they had an audience. A very dangerous audience. A quiet whine escaped from him when Red roughly toyed with his pelvic wall, forcing his magic to that point.

Oh stars... He was going to be fucked into the snow by *himself* with a pack of hungry dog monsters watching. The blue magic forming a hole for the other skeleton was so sudden that it was painful. There wouldn't be any mercy here, it was going to happen.

Surprisingly, in contrast to the roughness, Red's tongue was running repeatedly and gently over his soul, causing the pain to dull. The slighter larger skeleton forced his femurs apart, situating himself between them before yanking down his own track shorts.

He shivered at the sight of a girthy ruby ecto-cock, pleading with his expression for Red to stop. The other's cracked sockets fell to half-mast, eye-lights reflecting empathy.

The gentle expression caused Sans pause, even as he felt the other roughly line them up.

"Fuck it hard, Red."

"Tear it apart."

Another moment passed between them before Sans gave the barest of nods to show that he understood.

There was just no fighting how things worked.

It still burned when Red jerked them together, burying himself to the root inside him.

"ahhh!" His sockets closed tight in pain but the frantic working of the other's tongue against his soul soon had it oozing, the pain of penetration not even a second thought within moments.

Red's Intent was pleasure.

Sans had no choice but to obey.

Perhaps mercy did exist here...

Sans' cyan pussy was soon slick enough to create wet noises, to the delight of their spectators. The smaller skeleton couldn't hold in his voice as the other's eye-light's pulsed, blue joining the red fluids down his chin.

"It loves it. Look at it. What a whore."

"Such a good chewtoy..."

Sans blocked the words of the dogs out, glancing desperately up at Red as he buried himself within him at a ruthless pace. The scarred skeleton was silent, but his eyes were so intense.

They were so close...

His smaller phalanges stroked against the hand restraining him, sending understanding, compassion and trust.

Red's socket's shot open so hard they made a cracking noise; a muffled scream around his soul wringing a wail from Sans.

They both came at the exact same time, red flooding his pussy and cyan bursting from in between sharp fangs.

Sans would wonder later why Red had found release simply from what emotions his soul had sent him.


	4. Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 04- Bukakke
> 
> Pairing: US Sans x UF Sans x US Paps x UF Paps
> 
> Warnings: Language, US Sans POV, Bukakke, Foursome, Sanscest, Fontcest.
> 
> Summary: Day Four of Kinktober featuring...many skeles XD. Shorter drabbles. Blue gets a fantasy granted. Shorter than my others because the kink is new to me. ^^;

Blue was extremely happy that his older brother had agreed to his proposal. Not that Stretch had much of a choice when faced with his starry pleading gaze. He was certain that his sibling was becoming more and more comfortable with the fact that he was not innocent and pure.  
In fact, quite the opposite.  
Which is what had led them to the current situation. The small skeleton was stripped bare and on his knees in the living room of their home.

"you sure you want to do this, bro?" Stretch asked for what felt like the hundreth time in an hour. Blue puffed out his cheeks, eager to get this started.

"OF COURSE I AM! IN FACT, YOU ARE TAKING TOO LONG!" He insisted and the other two present chuckled at his words.

Fell and Red were ideal for this situation. Blue adored his brother, but both edgy skeletons were just so cool and sexy that they drove him wild.

"yer heard th' berry." Red murmured before all three skeletons moved to surround him. Blue's eye-lights winked into stars excitedly. Finally!

He eagerly eyed each monster as they unbuckled and pulled down their pants enough to free their erections. The small skeleton felt the heaviness of his ecto-tongue weigh in his mouth at the sight of them. Stretch and Fell were just so huge and long! And Red was so girthy it was nearly frightening.

His phalanges twitched.

"NO TOUCHING, RUNT." Fell reminded sternly, his gloved hand grasping his red cock and squeezing, a glowing pearl of magic beading from the head.

Blue's soul pounded at the sight. This was exactly how he had dreamed of it being. Firmly clasping his hands together behind his back, the small skeleton smiled as the group of monsters began to jerk themselves off not even a foot away from his face.

It was fascinating to watch. The ecto-flesh was so appealing and each monster had a strong scent to their magic that had Blue swallowing excess magic building on his tongue. 

Soft curses fell from each skeleton as they worked themselves, Blue for once not caring about the filthy language.

He was too eager to feel their magic.

To sample the cocktail their combined magical release would create.

Red was the first to succumb to pleasure, swearing as his pelvis jerked. Magic splashed against Blue's left cheek and his tongue immediately lolled out of his mouth at the sensation.

"fuck! yeah, ah!" The ruby girth pulsed as Red milked his release.

Fell was next, his gloved hand reaching out and tilting Blue's head back so the fluids hit his tongue and face. Blue moaned at the taste, enjoying the hot magic mixing with Red's. 

His older brother was last and a copious amount of orange cum joined the other's. His face was covered with sticky magic and for once, Blue didn't mind the mess. He licked what he could reach and Red's thumb slid through the fluids, pushing more into his mouth.

As he suckled the release from his other self's phalange, Blue noticed that Fell was already stroking his length again.

Oh...Oh.

He grinned, face splattered. This was going to be fun.


	5. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 05- Humiliation
> 
> Pairing: UT Sans x US Papyrus
> 
> Warnings: Humiliation, Masturbation, Blackmail, 420 Paps being an asshole, Bondage, more dirty talk.
> 
> Summary: Day Five of Kinktober featuring UT Sans and US Papyrus. I am not really into humiliation as a kink or even a vanilla thing, but I tried my best!
> 
> Inspired by @idontevenknowugh 's work: Replacements, but isn't part of that series.
> 
> Uh, oh gosh! Inspirationception! Uggy returned the favor with a gift! Go check it!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8222114

The flash of the camera going off caused Sans' sockets to narrow, chains rustling as he jerked with the desire to lash out. The skeleton that resembled his younger brother but was so very wrong in too many ways smirked down at him over the device.

"what's the matter, buddy?" The skeleton cooed, false concern lacing his voice.

Sans refused to speak. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. It was very clear he hated the current situation but it was his fault for lowering his guard against Stretch.

There had always been something 'off' about him.

Now he knew exactly what and the knowledge brought no comfort.

"i'm sure that your 'lil bro will love these," Stretch hummed, snapping another picture of the bound monster. Sans' face was flushed with blue magic, his cock standing at attention; so hard it was painful.

"you drugged me." He bit out with a glare, hating how whatever the hoodie-clad skeleton injected him with felt like a heat cycle.

Stretch smirked, the expression unpleasant on a face to similar to his sibling's.

"that's not what it looks like to the camera, bud," he teased.

Sans frowned at the taller monster, blue sweat running down his skull.

"what do you want from me?"

Stretch blinked his sockets, as if shocked by the question. Sans glowered up at the monster, his arousal causing his fuse to get short.

"certainly you brought me here for a reason." He gritted out lowly. Stretch rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging.

"because i wanted to." He replied.

Sans' growled deep in his rib cage, his magic trying to go on the offense but the drug prevented him from that level of concentration.

"you did this 'just because you could'?!" The smaller skeleton snarled, recalling Frisk's 'bad runs'.

"that and to have something to hold over your head," Stretch smiled over the camera, "not that it's hard."

Sans didn't laugh at the joke about his height, this wasn't funny in anyway. 

"now if you do as i say, i'll let you out of those chains and take you back to your universe. just give me a show." 

Sans had noticed that one of his hands had a decent amount of slack to it, not enough to be helpful in escaping. But enough for what Stretch probably wanted him to do. He carefully weighed his options and came up with nothing.

The drug had rendered his magic useless. 

Wordlessly; the larger monster held up the device and began recording his resigned expression. The flashing red light taunted Sans as he shifted in the chains bolted to the floor.

Lowering his head and closing his eye sockets, he brought the hand with slack up; discovering it didn't go an inch above what was required.

So he really did have to play along...

Grounding his teeth together, Sans wrapped his hand around his throbbing ecto-cock; relief coursing through his soul at the contact. Sliding his thumb over the sensitive head, the small skeleton shuddered, arching into his closed fist.

"look at the camera." Stretch demanded in a low tone and the bound monster seethed inwardly at the reminder of just what was happening. His skull tilted until his slitted sockets met with the flashing light.

"that's right...fuck yourself real good." The skeleton murmured, chewing on a toothpick with a pleased grin.

Sans shivered and focused on what he was doing, magic dribbling from the head of his dick to make his motions smoother, faster.

"not so tough now, are you little guy?" The other skeleton mocked, "you act like you don't care but i'm betting that's just a mask, huh?"

Ignore him...Ignore him... Get this over with, Sans chanted in his mind like a mantra.

"hmmm... are you thinking of anyone while you tug one off?" Stretch continued, sounding thoughtful, "maybe..."

So close. He was almost there...

"MAYBE ME, BROTHER?"

Sans' sockets snapped wide and he gasped, cumming so hard that he nearly blacked out. Utterly confused, his eye-lights hazily darted towards the voice.

Only Stretch...

Shame flooded his system once he realized what had happened.

Stretch had mimicked his little sibling's voice perfectly...

"heh... i knew it." The taller skeleton stopped recording and placed the camera aside, striding over to the shell-shocked monster. He forcefully tilted Sans' skull back to look up at him.

"you want to fuck your brother. just hearing his voice...wow, look at this..." A phalange wiped a thick trail of cyan release from Sans' cheek, "you came so hard, you hit your own damn face."

Sans couldn't speak.

How could he deny it when Stretch had witnessed it first hand? 

"if you treat me really nicely, i will never show your brother this video. understood?" The other skeleton demanded.

Sans nodded, soul heavy with embarrassment.


	6. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 06- Size Difference
> 
> Pairing: UF Sans x UT Paps
> 
> Warnings: Microphillia, Bittybones, Pap is none too innocent, Red is rude af, justice is had.
> 
> Summary: Day Six of Kinktober featuring the classic- *glitches* Blame Purr(Spicy Cinnabon)!! Sans and Paps already have size differences, so I decided to make this a bitty thing~ <3 Hope you enjoy!

Red glowered moodily at the counter top he was sitting on. He usually wouldn't be caught dead sitting on the counter top in his own universe. If he did, Boss would dust him right that instant. But he wasn't in his own world. The edgy skeleton wasn't even sitting on the counter in a normal sense!

He was literally three fucking inches tall and STUCK on the counter while the softer version of his boss eyed him excitedly.

"WOWIE, RED! YOU ARE JUST SO TINY!" The usually loud tone was almost deafening. If Red were a human, his ears would probably be bleeding; his ability to hear long gone. But that wasn't the case.

Unfortunately.

He bristled, ruby eye-lights pulsing as he growled in response.

It wasn't effective. As far from intimidating as you could possibly get, if to be perfectly blunt.

A frighteningly large phalange petted over his cracked skull and Red snapped at it with his sharp teeth, a last ditch effort to hold onto his dignity.

The huge gloved hand flinched back and Papyrus got down on his knees, shoulders level with the counter as he narrowed his sockets as the tiny form of the monster.

"THAT WAS RUDE OF YOU, RED. I WAS ONLY PETTING YOU!" He insisted.

"i didn't ask fer it, ya damn moron!" He snarled.

The other's sockets slitted further and Red suddenly realized he probably shouldn't be picking fights with someone so much bigger than him. He had already found out his magic wasn't anything remotely dangerous like this.

And not only that, he knew Papyrus hated being called 'stupid' in any form.

Papyrus' hand closed around him, drawing an embarrassing and terrified 'squeak' from Red. He tensed, anticipating those fingers to continue closing; crushing him to dust.

But they didn't.

That didn't help the stern glare he was on the receiving end of. Papyrus was clearly pissed, which was jarring. The overly-sweet skeleton had been hiding his frustration with him for weeks. It had turned into a game for Red. Insulting and pushing the taller monster's buttons.

It wasn't funny anymore...

His tiny bones trembled as he was picked up and brought far enough away from any surface that falling looked like instant death at this height.

His red eye-lights jerked back towards Papyrus' face, which was too close and appeared far too large.

"Apologize right now." Papyrus uttered lowly in a firm tone.

Red was terrified.

"fuck off."

But he didn't have a filter for his mouth, shit...

The expression on Papyrus' face told him he had stepped over a line that he couldn't talk his way out of. A loud sound snapped his attention over the side of the skeleton's hand, spotting a discarded red glove on the kitchen ground, far too high...

A bare finger pinned his small form under it, his spine digging into Papyrus' palm. He yelped, bracing for pain but it didn't come.

The finger rubbed over his ribs in a way that had Red shuddering.

What the fuck...?

It slipped underneath his red shirt and the small fabric easily shredded, too flimsy now to take that type of treatment.

"oooohhhh...." He moaned breathlessly as his entire spine and rib cage was stroked in one easy moment.

"Finally... Something out of your mouth that isn't crude. If you apologize..." A flash of orange caught Red's immediately attention, his eye-lights snapped to see the barest hint of the monster's long, long tongue...

That would...

He shuddered under the finger. Fuck, just the thought of that...

"...m'sorry..." He murmured and Papyrus cocked his head, sockets trained on the tiny, squirming form in his hand.

"What was that? I didn't catch that?" The tall skeleton questioned.

"i'm sorry! fuck! just...please?" Red pleaded, unable to take his eye-lights off of Papyrus' mouth, which turned up in satisfaction.

"Much better..." The other monster praised before that slick orange appendage lapped against his entire front, drawing a startled cry of pleasure from Red. His magic conjuring his cock and tongue was nearly violent. The bitty skeleton frantically pushed down his shorts and moaned as his small dick got the same attention as his ribs.

Papyrus paused, noticing this and hummed, pleased.

"So lewd..." He murmured, enjoying the visual of Red sprawled in his palm, panting and completely at his mercy. Too far gone to curse or scowl. In fact, small hands reached up towards his tongue in a pleading gesture that had Papyrus laving the ecto-appendage over his entire front.

Papyrus much preferred this submissive, smaller version of the angry monster.

Breathless screaming drew his attention back to the present, the tang of cinnamon striking his tongue as Red screamed in completion, bones rattling from the force.

The edgy skeleton's pupils formed hearts as he gasped air desperately and Papyrus grinned to himself. He covered the shaking form with his other hand and walked out of the kitchen with his room in mind.

Not telling his brother about this for a bit sounded perfect... He didn't want Red 'fixed' anytime soon.


	7. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 07- Creampie
> 
> Pairing: Swap Bros
> 
> Warnings: Smut. More Dirty Talk. Creampie. Language.
> 
> Summary: Day Seven of Kinktober featuring US Paps and US Sans! I hoped you enjoyed the first week of Kinktober! <3

Blue moaned low in his rib cage as his older brother teased the folds of his ecto-pussy open, his small body slung over the arm of their couch. It was rare for him to take time off, but when the monster did; Stretch almost always did the same. It was difficult to tell his sibling off when they always ended up like this...

"Mmmah!" The other's long fingers buried halfway in his dripping mound; "P-Papy!"

Stretch's low chuckle rumbled through his small bones as the other skeleton teased him, burrowing the two digits deep before pumping them in and out of his hole steadily. Whining in encouragement, Blue moved his hips back in time to meet each stroke.

His sibling was maddening in all of the right ways.

The orange hoodie-clad skeleton was always gentle with him. Sometimes going too slow, teasing too much but it was always satisfying in a very infuriating way.

Speaking of infuriating...

"Uh...Oh...B-Brother, can you m-maybe...?" Blue panted out and the pace slowed enough for him to catch his breath. Stretch uttered a questioning hum, thumb smearing his juices in a way that had him shivering.

"Could you..." This had always been a baffling thing to him, "could you cum inside me this time?"

Stretch always pulled out at the last moment, something that just didn't make any sense! It wasn't like he was in heat right this instant! Nothing would happen! But his older brother still did it.

There was a reluctant sigh before the ministrations resumed, except slow enough for Blue to string thoughts together; teasingly soft and gentle.

"I'm not in heat!" Blue insisted, "and I'm not going to bond with you without you giving permission!"

Another long moment passed before his sibling spoke.

"that isn't it, bro..."

Blue could tell from his tone that he wouldn't elaborate. It was that voice he used when he didn't want the smaller skeleton to pry.

"So you won't?" He shivered as a finger circled his engorged clit.

"...you want that?" Stretch asked and Blue huffed.

"Of course I do, Papy! I wouldn't be talking about it if I didn't!" He insisted, stubborn. The rustle of clothing behind him had him glancing over his shoulder, sockets widening upon finding the predatory expression of Stretch's face.

"if i start this type of thing, i won't stop doing it," his brother warned, "even during heat. i don't have that type of restraint."

Blue faced forward again, his grin widening in response, "I don't expect you to, brother!"

He felt Stretch freeze in response to the words behind him before those fingers retracted, slick with his juices. The large, blunt head of his older brother's cock replaced them.

"last chance to change your mind, Blue..." The taller skeleton warned and Blue huffed, excitement lancing through his soul.

"It's been made up! I want it, brother!" Blue replied and the immediate press of Stretch's head opening him up had him gasping. The other took his time, filling his cunt inch by inch until his small body was shuddering, bones rattling in response to his arousal. Once seated, Blue's tongue lolled at the feeling of being absolutely filled to the brim, the twitching of Stretch's cock causing him to clamp his magic intentionally around the length.

"fuck...blue..." The other monster moaned before setting a firm, leisurely pace that had Blue's toes curling. The drag and slide had all other thoughts flying out of the window, especially when his older brother gradually sped up.

The head of his sibling's dick struck the back of his magic and Sans cried out.

"Papy! Papy! More!" He pleaded and the answering growl had him whimpering. Stretch's pacing turned into something near vicious, rocking Blue's smaller body dangerously. He would've been face first on the ground if the other hadn't grabbed the base of his spine, drawing a scream from him.

"sans...i--"

There was a jerk of the shaft driving into his magic, usually the feeling right before Stretch pulled out.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Blue cried out, moving back against his sibling. The other's pace faltered before Stretch snarled, his pelvis striking Blue's ass almost enough to hurt before-

Oh...

The sensation of his brother's cock jumping deep inside before a very noticeable spurt hitting that spot had Blue tipping over the edge with a scream; his pussy clamping tight as blue magic squirted around the orange magic.

Another spurt, striking his overly sensitive walls and then another... Overflowing...

"PAPY!"

It felt so good! This felt even more intimate than the actual act.

"oh stars..." Stretch groaned, milking himself on Blue's seizing walls until his small brother's orgasm ebbed with his own.

He slowly pulled out, watching his orange magic leak from the glowing blue folds. Staining his baby brother's white bones...

Stretch was abruptly smacked at an awkward angle, his sockets jerking up to find Blue's flushed face staring back at him sternly.

"How dare you hold something that felt that good back from the Magnificent Sans!" The smaller skeleton scolded, causing a tentative smile to appear on the taller skeleton's face.

"i take it you enjoyed that then?" He checked and Blue nodded vigorously.

"IF YOU EVER PULL OUT LIKE YOU WERE DOING, I WILL HIDE ALL OF YOUR HONEY!" Blue threatened and he chuckled.

"okay bro..." He murmured, knowing in his soul that what he had said before was still just as true. Now that he had experienced this once, Stretch wouldn't hold back again.


	8. Latex/Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 08- Latex/Leather
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Leather gags and restraints. Blowjobs. Soul Sex. 
> 
> Summary: Day Eight of Kinktober featuring the leather wearing edgies. They were perfect for this! <3

Red had looked forward to this all day. The Underground was stressful and a constant danger, so returning home was usually all they needed to unwind from being on constant guard. Occasionally though... it just wasn't enough for him or Boss. 

Sometimes they had to make time for each other. Remind each other that it wasn't all bad. That how they acted outside wasn't how they really felt. 

So, the rough skeleton brothers weren't in the house; but the shed just outside. They had reinforced the structure and stocked it with everything they could possibly want; implement or toy-wise.

Soft 'clinks' of chain-link sounded as the smaller skeleton opened his sockets; red eye-lights blown as he shifted on the floor. There were leather cuffs on his small wrists and ankles; the 'D' rings connected to metal links. Those were bolted into the floor, so Red could only move so much.

Still...

Even being restrained like this, utterly naked and defenseless; he felt more at peace than lounging around their home made him. His gaze flickered over to his younger brother, who was perched on a chair nearby; simply watching him with a pleased smirk curling his fangs upwards.

Papyrus could play rough, could discipline him, could hurt him; but they had found a mutual pleasure in bondage that didn't require much. His sibling adored seeing Red restrained with nothing to hide his body. The small skeleton had found it had a calming effect on him. Much more favorable than being an anxious mess.

Red especially was fond of the slide of tanned leather against his frail bones. It was supple and soft, but had a shocking tenacity to them. They held up no matter how much he struggled against them. It was reassuring and the sensation quickly became addictive to the point where Red was seeing all leather things as appealing.

Almost too appealing. Leather clothing shouldn't have the same ability to make him shudder and seek it out. But he found himself rubbing the sleeve of his own leather jacket between his fingers. Leaning his cheekbone against Boss' leather covered knee... Small things at first.

But then it became something more. His eye-lights would train on how they hugged his brother's pelvis, his shorts becoming tight in response. That a simple material had such a impact on him was embarrassing. He thought he would've died when Papyrus had found out.

But his brother didn't mock him for his sudden and strong preference. In fact, the taller skeleton had replaced all of their metal restraints with leather. Most of the toys now had it included in some way.

It was...touching in an odd way.

Hearing the squeak of the chair shifting; Red opened his eyes and glanced over at his brother as the other's gaze flickered over their collection before selecting a leather 'O' gag. Magic built up in the small bound skeleton's mouth quickly as Boss knelt beside him.

It seemed Papyrus was unwilling to break the quiet that had stolen over them both; simply coaxing his fangs open until the gag was lodged between them. His ecto-tongue poked through the 'O' ring by habit as his brother latched it in place.

Sharp claws caught it and Red stilled, red magic building up and overflowing over the ring. He had long since gotten used to drooling from this particular gag to be embarrassed. The ring was large enough to allow his brother complete access; so it was impossible not to.

His wrists shifted in the cuffs as the small skeleton watched his sibling reach into his rib cage. Papyrus' leather gloves whispered over his soul; drawing a low moan from Red. The other skeleton smirked at him before his hand closed around the pulsing organ, drawing it from the monster.

It was already oozing red magic just from the feel of his gloves.

"Hold steady, whelp..." His brother murmured softly and Red stopped shifting as Papyrus straddled his face. Free hand pulling the loosened pants down just enough, the younger brother's glowing erection sprang free. Red made a soft needy sound, causing his Boss to pause and stroke down the cracked side of his skull gently.

"Are you ready?"

Red nodded.

He didn't need to breathe often, but they still had a signal just in case.

"Good..."

Holding his soul steady with one hand, Papyrus used the other to angle his cock until it slipped past the 'O' ring and buried deeply into Red's skull. Red quickly wrapped his ecto-tongue around it; whining as his soul was pressed between the soft slide of both gloves.

His pelvis twitched upwards, the cuffs around his ankles tightening as his baby brother's cock began thrusting into his mouth without resistance.

"Do you like it when I ride your skull, brother?" Boss questioned lowly and Red moaned in response, red magic sloshing all over his face as the mixture of his sibling's fluids and his own drool combined with the frenzied movement.

The squeeze and pull of leather against his soul had the organ spurting in no time, causing Red to wail around the magic driving into his mouth.

It felt like he was drowning but he held out until he felt Papyrus' pelvis jerk urgently. Red snapped his phalanges smartly and his brother withdrew swiftly, cumming all over his face while tilting it so the magic could ooze free of the gag.

The smaller skeleton coughed and moaned, gasping in air as he felt his brother hold him silently.

The afterglow stretched. Peaceful and quiet. Both skeleton brothers were content to stay just like this for awhile. A reminder. They could continue as long as they had each other and the ability to recreate this small amount of tranquility in such a violent world.


	9. Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 09- Asphyxiation
> 
> Pairing: Kustard (UF Sans x UT Sans)
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, Asphyxiation, Choking.
> 
> Summary: Day Nine of Kinktober featuring UT Sans and UF Sans! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

Hazy eye-lights moved from his darker doppelganger down to his own fist pumping his blue cock to hardness. Sans couldn't believe he had finally shared this particular kink, even with someone who was technically himself. With how 'edgy' Red appeared, he should've known his lover would indulge him.

"fuck, sans." The growled oath snapped his attention back up to Red's face. It was hungry and eager; causing him to smile. Magical sweat was beading down the larger monster's skull, signaling enough nervousness for his pace to slow.

"you can still say 'no' if you want to, red." Sans reassured quietly.

Red's sharp teeth pulled down in a tentative way.

"i'm not worried about me," he mumbled.

"i won't dust like this, red. remember?" The small skeleton sat up straighter but Red pushed him backwards until his spine was flush with the floor.

"don't stop, i'm being stupid." Red demanded, crimson eye-lights intense, "i know it can't happen, even by accident."

His hand stalled and Sans shot the other monster a pointed look, "your feelings aren't stupid, red. what is it?"

Red's sockets narrowed at his face before discovering it was something Sans wouldn't budge on.

"fine... it's just that...i'm not used to being in a position of power. choking someone just isn't something i had pinned as sexual. so i'm not sure how this will go..."

Reassured it was just something minor, Sans grinned and reached up to lace his phalanges around his other self's wrists, bringing the other's hands to hover above his exposed neck.

"i trust you, red." He murmured.

Red hesitated, fingers twitching above Sans' vertebrae.

"you'll let me know if i hurt'cha?" He double checked and his softer appearing alternate nodded.

"of course."

Red sucked in a breath through his shark-like teeth, "'kay... keep going..." He urged and Sans smiled up at him before returning his attentions to his cock. He pumped his magic with a low moan, the head brushing against the fabric of Red's sweater. The hesitation eased into lust and very slowly, the rougher skeleton's phalanges tightened around his neck.

It was gentle and slower than Sans normally went; his breathing becoming laborious as the grip became more sure.

His cock jerked in his stroking hand when Red finally cut his air off; his face flushing a deeper blue as suffocation joined arousal. His teeth parted to reveal his fangs, fucking into his hand as he stared up at Red's pulsing eye-lights.

This was so much better than doing it on his own.

"sans..."

He shook his head frantically. He was alright. Nearly there..!

"sweethea-"

Darkness crept at the edge of his vision and the smaller skeleton gripped Red's pelvis as his peak hit; the hands around his neck immediately vanishing to hold his trembling body. Sans gasped in air harshly as his release spurted all over their chest; hips grinding up into his lover's. He was shocked to find Red was hard, his movements drawing a groan from his other self.

"tha'sit, sans..." Red murmured as his breathing returned to normal and his eye-lights raised weakly.

"fuck...that was hot, sweetheart," he growled after a moment and Sans laughed quietly; "anything else yer keepin a secret?"


	10. Edgeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 10- Edgeplay
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Knifeplay, Total Power Exchange, (RACK) Risk Aware Consensual Kink, blindfolds.
> 
> Summary: Day Ten of Kinktober featuring Fellcest! Let's get to it!

Red shivered, his bones rattling slightly as the flat of a blade caressed his cheek bone. His eye sockets were covered with a heavy cloth blindfold; blacking out his ability to see anything occurring around him. Hyper-aware of the air shifting to indicate where his younger sibling was; the skeleton fought to keep still.

They had been at this for roughly ten minutes. Boss had ordered him into his bedroom; where he was instructed to kneel in the middle of the room and to not move at all. The smaller skeleton much preferred that he be bound rather than to be mentally restrained. Red just didn't have a lot of willpower on that front.

He was extremely tactile and loved to touch his baby brother.

Which was probably why Boss had insisted upon not restraining him physically. Training him was Papyrus' new pleasure and Red had an ingrained need to please right alongside his need for touch.

His sibling was likely testing which was stronger.

"Sans," his Boss' voice was hushed and Red perked at the use of his real name. It wasn't used often so Papyrus must be extremely serious.

He nodded to show he was listening.

"Are you willing to give up your safe-word?"

His breath hitched, soul fluttering in his rib cage with both excitement and anxiety. Red liked the reassurance that a single word could stop their play. Having a choice was something he didn't usually have the luxury of. But on occasion, Papyrus would ask that he turn over total power to him.

Always for good reason.

And his brother had never hurt him during the exchange.

Steeling his will, Red nodded.

"Yeah, Boss." He agreed, his tone just as quiet.

The blade his sibling was using was brought under his chin and tilted his skull upwards.

"Don't move, whelp. Stay quiet and still for me." Papyrus ordered and he swallowed, already complying by not answering verbally or otherwise. Red already knew what this was about.

Though the reason for his fear confused his sibling; the small skeleton was terrified of knives. During the many resets, Frisk had oftentimes not been merciful. He had grown to react to blades with intense fear.

But that was finally over.

It had been five years.

No resets.

So it seemed that Boss thought it was time to address it and Red was ready to comply.

The small skeleton remained absolutely still as the flat of the blade was ran slowly over his face, below his chin and across the vertebrae of his neck.

The metal was cold but quickly warming at the touch from his bones.

Whenever his brother came close to a crack or fissure, the blade slowed and often lingered. It took everything Red had not to flinch when the tip dragged across one of his ribs. Still, he must have gave something away because it stopped and withdrew.

Papyrus had always been very observant. Almost to a freakish degree.

"I'm going to touch every one of your ribs, Sans. You will be still and silent throughout." The other monster ordered and Red took a few deep steadying breaths before inclining his head a bit to show his agreement. Even without the safe word in effect, he could always pick up when his brother still wanted to check with him.

Once he had answered though, there was no stopping Papyrus.

That was the point of this.

Pushing limits. Testing trust.

Red trembled as the tip of the knife returned, trailing over each rib. Firm enough to cause a small scraping noise, but not enough to hurt. It took everything he had to obey Boss when it finally reached the area where a phantom pain lingered, even though the injury had never occurred this timeline.

Still, the knife was gentle.

It was safe. This wasn't dangerous. He trusted his younger brother to not harm him. Boss knew just how fragile his 1 HP was.

It finally reached his floating ribs before pressing slightly harder, the bone threatening to give under the pressure. A whimper threatened at that but he managed to follow orders.

Silence lingered between them as the knife stayed just where it was before it was suddenly gone. He felt Papyrus' long claws caress his face before his mouth was claimed in an intense and loving kiss.

"Good boy, brother," Boss praised, causing him to flush in response, pleased, "I am so proud of you."

And Red smiled, happiness singing in his soul.


	11. Sadism/Masochism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 11- Sadism/Masochism
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Knifeplay, Biting, Smut, Sadism/Masochism
> 
> Summary: Day Eleven of Kinktober featuring the Underfell brothers! Please enjoy! ^-~

Red groaned as his sibling forced him down on his bed, a splintered bone attack slashing his red sweater in two to expose his ribs. At least he had managed to shuck his jacket at the door before Boss had grabbed him or it would've been destroyed as well.

It was clear that his baby brother didn't have the best of days today. If something stressed Papyrus out; he would get riled. His intention to cause damage was radiating from his magic.

He smirked at his brother, unafraid.

His Boss had impeccable control over his magic and even more control of Red.

It wasn't as if he minded being rough once in awhile. In fact, he preferred a little pain mixed in with pleasure. They had been at this together enough to know each other's limits.

The knife pressed in warningly to his neck and Red leaned into it, feeling the sharp edge slide against his bones. His confident expression didn't falter as red magic flared in his sibling's socket.

"someone rattle yer bones, boss?" He taunted.

May as well give Papyrus a reason, even though he already knew it was work related stress.

"SHUT IT, WHELP!" His younger brother snarled and Red shuddered at the growling undertone to the larger skeleton's voice. He quieted, following his sibling's order as opposed to those Papyrus was in charge of.

A soft moan slipped through his teeth as the knife nicked an old crack in his vertebrae; ruby magic oozing to the surface. His sibling's sockets narrowed in on it and the blade was yanked away to be replaced with a glowing tongue.

Red hissed at the sting before grinding his pelvis up against the other's clothed hips. A warning growl reverberated against his neck before Papyrus bite down through the bone.

"ah!" He cried out and clutched the sheets, the tips of his sharpened phalanges tearing the fabric. The sharp pain dulled into an ache and the smaller skeleton tentatively reached up to cradle his sibling's skull to his neck.

The hot and wet magic laving at the wound had him trembling; pleasure beginning to mix pleasantly with the ache as Boss nursed his wound with his tongue. The other's clawed phalanges punctured into his radius; drawing a soft whine from Red before it was calmed by insistent rutting against his pelvis.

His magic was quick to form his girthy erection and an opening, both already weeping.

Fiery points of magic in his younger brother's sockets pulsed as they watched him come undone by opposing sensations.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE GENTLE, BROTHER." He warned and Red's eyes widened at the warning before his sockets lidded; his sharp teeth tilting up into a pleased smirk.

"wreak me, boss."

He was roughly flipped over onto his front and those claws raked down his back, causing the smaller skeleton to arch so his pelvis was higher in the air.

The jangle of metal was Red's only warning before his magic was suddenly being stretched, accommodating his younger brother despite being abrupt. Air hissed between his shark-like teeth before the other monster was fully seated.

Boss immediately began driving into him without mercy; wringing cries from Red as the pain slowly was balanced once more with a pool of warm pleasure.

His hands scrabbled for purchase on the bedding but only managed to shred more fabric when a large hand reached under him to pump his leaking dick. Papyrus' pace was frantic and unforgiving and when Red peaked; it was a beautiful mix between pleasure and pain.

"b-boss!" He screamed, sticky magic wetting his sibling's hand in thick ropes; falling on the ruined bedding.

A hand wrapped around the base of his neck and pushed him flat as his younger brother's thrusts stuttered before magic was filling him up. The low pleased growl that rumbled in Papyrus' rib-cage had Red trembling.

The cock inside him twitched before it was slowly withdrawn, release oozing from his sore entrance. Knowing what they both wanted, Red shifted onto his side and Boss settled beside him; wrapping him up in strong embrace; his skull right over the hum of the other's soul.

"THAT IS THE THIRD SET OF SHEETS YOU HAVE RUINED THIS MONTH!" Boss grouched above him and he chuckled in response.

"yanno i can't help it, bro."

A begrudging hum sounded before sharpened teeth pressed against the crown of his skull; the faint sensation of being checked running over his smaller body.

"i'm okay, you bonehead."

"ANOTHER PUN AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE FUCKED UNTIL YOU CAN'T STAND!"

"...promise?"

"SHUT UP, SANS!!"


	12. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 12- Master/Slave
> 
> Pairing: Swapcest
> 
> Warnings: Master/Slave roleplay, blowjob, language, dirty talk.
> 
> Summary: Day Twelve of Kinktober featuring the US Brothers! <3 Hope you enjoy it!

Roleplay was a new and exciting thing Undyne had told Alphys about; who of course told Blue. Little stars flashed in his large blue pupils as he thought of the different scenarios he and his older brother could try out.

One in particular; he just couldn't stop fantasizing about so being ever assertive, Blue brought it up to his brother.

"PAPY! I REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR SLAVE!" He insisted and Stretch spat the honey he had been sipping on at his words. The sudden mess made Blue stomp a foot in irritation. The fluid was all over his lazy brother's face and clothing now.

"NOW I WILL NEED TO CLEAN THAT ALL UP! SHAME ON YOU, BROTHER!" He scolded but his next sentence was caught in his throat as Blue noticed the intense expression Stretch had adopted.

"you wanna be my slave, bro?" His older sibling asked in a low tone and Blue shuddered before gathering his courage. The Magnificent Sans didn't back down from any challenge! Plus this had been his idea, after all!

"YES, BROTHER!" He insisted.

A slow smirk pulled at the hoodie-clad skeleton's teeth as he leaned back against the couch, draping his arms across the back of their sofa.

"then clean me up, bro." He rumbled

Blue froze, shocked.

"W-WHA-?"

"that's an order." Stretch stated firmly, expression sobering. Seeing his brother so serious struck some chord that Blue didn't even know he had. The small skeleton took a few steps to close the distance between them, flushing.

"get to it. i'm waiting." His brother murmured and Blue gulped before leaning carefully over his sibling, his conjured glowing tongue laving across the sweet honey splattered across Stretch's cheek.

A pleased hum had Blue growing bolder, licking across his older brother's teeth after the honey had been lapped up.

The other skeleton's teeth parted and they exchanged a deep, passionate kiss, the slide of their tongues causing sparks of pleasure. Blue broke away with a gasp and Stretch smiled.

"keep going."

"Y-YES!"

"yes what?" His older sibling coaxed and the smaller monster blushed once he realized what Stretch wanted.

"YES, M-MASTER!"

"good boy." 

Blue trembled, delighted at the praise before he made himself comfortable on the floor between his brother's spread legs. His tongue licked over the course fabric of Stretch's cargo pants, cleaning up the splattered honey diligently. Once he had reached his sibling's pelvis; the taller skeleton shuddered; Blue's tongue encountering the prominent bulge of magic.

The orange glow was strong even underneath the fabric.

Blue lapped at the bulge, tasting both the honey and the tang of his sibling's magic. A deep groan from above him egged him on, nipping lightly at the clothed cock, causing it to jerk.

"fuck, blue..." Stretch growled, suddenly forcing his baby brother's head away from his pants to free his ecto-dick, which sprang from the confines of his pants once the zip was lowered. It struck the crouched monster in the face; Blue's tongue extending eagerly.

Stretch teased the head of his cock against his younger brother's tongue, smearing orange pre along the blue appendage.

"you like that, don't you?" The hoodie-clad skeleton breathed, "ready to have your older brother fuck your mouth?"

"P-PAPY!" Blue protested when Stretch held him away from sucking on his sibling's dick.

"i want to hear you beg for it, just like i have been teaching you. a good slave follows orders." Stretch murmured, stroking himself as Blue watched. The tiny skeleton squeezed his femurs together, his magic dripping inside his shorts at the words.

"I WANT YOUR COCK, MASTER! PLEASE, PLEASE! I NEED IT!" He flashed starry eyes up at his brother pleadingly and Stretch groaned, both hands moving to hold Blue's skull. Relieved, he immediately wrapped his tongue around it and took it inside his mouth.

"conjure a throat, slave. i'm gonna fuck your face." Stretch growled.

Turned on beyond belief, Blue did as his brother wanted and the older skeleton slammed his skull down until it hit his pelvis. He choked around the cock going down his throat relentlessly; one hand slipping down the front of his grey pants to finger his dripping magic.

"fuck, ah, yeah!" Stretch moaned, "look at me, blue. i want to see your filthy face when you swallow your older brother's cum."

Blue redirected his gaze up to meet his sibling's eye sockets, orange and blue magic dribbling down his chin around the dick pounding into his mouth.

"so fucking naughty, blue." His older brother moaned and he whimpered around the cock fucking his face; working his phalanges over his clit.

"you gonna cum, slave?"

Blue keened around the cock swelling in his mouth.

"good, cum with me and swallow everything down." The other's hands tightened around his skull, forcing the long ecto-cock over and over down Blue's throat until his breath hitched, "i'm cumming...!"

Stretch jerked Blue's head down until his cock was completely buried to the root, the shaft pulsing while releasing spurt after spurt of orange release.

Blue frantically swallowed and pinched his engorged clit, moaning lowly with a full mouth as magic gushed and soiled his pants. Stretch gingerly withdrew from his mouth, panting and smiling in satisfaction.

"i don't know where you got this idea. but we should do this more often."


	13. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 13- Medical play
> 
> Pairing: UT Bros
> 
> Warnings: Fontcest, Medical Play, ecto-pussy, bottom Paps, oral sex, kink yep XD
> 
> Summary: Day Thirteen of Kinktober featuring the classic UT brothers. <3 Enjoy!

"SANS, THIS IS EMBARRASSING!" Papyrus complained, though his face was flushed an excited orange hue at his current predicament. His older brother grinned up at him between his femurs, his long legs spread wide and up by Sans' magic.

"what's the matter, bro? i told you that you're overdue for a checkup." The smaller skeleton murmured and Papyrus' blush deepened.

Role-play was new to him, but it shouldn't be anything the Great Papyrus couldn't handle! His thighs trembled as his sibling gently ran a phalange over his clit so that his pussy remained easily conjured.

"I-I DO NOT THINK TOUCHING YOUR PATIENTS IN SUCH A LEWD WAY IS P-PROCEDURE, D-DOCTOR?" He finally told the skeleton situated between his spread legs, pleasure spiking up his spine at the continued teasing.

Sans' eye-lights flickered up to his face in surprise before a cocky grin tugged his teeth upwards.

"it's to relax you. i don't want this to hurt my favorite patient." The smaller skeleton murmured and Papyrus whined at the reminder. His older brother had shown him the odd metal tool used for this, called a speculum. He knew what it was for now, after a brief explanation.

The tall skeleton wasn't afraid of Sans accidentally harming him.

In fact it was the opposite...

"it looks like you are more than ready from down here..." His brother informed in a low tone. His thumb wiped away the orange magic oozing from his baby brother's slit and Sans brought it to his mouth, glowing blue tongue wrapping around the digit.

The smaller skeleton moaned in response to the taste.

"T-THEN YOU SHOULD BEGIN!" Papyrus insisted, legs twitching in the magic restraining his legs. It felt so embarrassing like this, utterly exposed and not being able to do a thing to close his legs from his sibling's attentions...

But... It also felt nice in an odd way. It was strange.

"then relax for me..."

That tone of voice had him wanting to do so many things and the last thing on that list was to relax.

Papyrus watched with interest as Sans lapped the speculum, coating it with his blue magic before pressing the thin metal against the lips of his cunt. He tensed and the other's eye-lights checked his expression; returning a thumb to the engorged orange nub and rubbing it until he was distracted once more.

A low groan rumbled in the taller skeleton's rib cage as the pressure from the instrument sinking inside stretched him until it touched the back of his magic. Sans felt his track shorts strain against his erection as he saw the speculum right through the orange magic.

"there's gonna be pressure, breathe deep." The smaller skeleton warned and Papyrus swallowed needlessly before doing as instructed.

The speculum clicked once, twice and then three times as it's metal blades spread him wide open. Sans cursed and groaned.

"fuck, paps. i can see *everything*"

"S-SANS..."

Doctors weren't allowed to curse around patients, he had wanted to say. But seeing the hungry expression his older brother had fixed on his spread pussy had the 'role-play' seeming not so important.

This was his brother's honest reaction to something new they were trying together.

Papyrus' eye sockets widened when Sans licked over his fangs before lowering his skull between his femurs.

"O-OH SANS!" The taller skeleton wailed as his brother's thick tongue dived in between the metal blade of the spreader to fill him up, striking the back without effort. His wail turned into repeated cries as the oozing appendage assaulted his walls. There was no respite, no wiggling away; Papyrus was utterly exposed and could do nothing against the tongue licking absolutely everything.

It was so intense that in what felt like only a minute; his walls squeezed against the metal holding his hole spread. He felt his magic gush over Sans' thrusting tongue but it didn't end there.

In another wave of bliss, his release tightened and then sprayed across his older sibling's face; who jerked back in shock; orange magic dripping down his face.

"f-fuck...bro, did you just squirt?"

He couldn't even manage a response in time before the speculum was suddenly pulled out of his clenching walls, only to be replaced by his older brother's familiar cock.

"S-SANS!" Papyrus called, his hands reaching above his head to clutch desperately at his pillow. The race car bed was rocking violently from his sibling's vigor, the other's eye sparking a cyan flare.

"IT'S TOO MUCH!" He cried, overstimulated and Sans growled low in his rib cage, bone striking bone.

"i'm gonna cum, paps..." He snarled, "can you squirt for me again, bro? i want you to cum all over me."

Too much! Papyrus shrieked as he found completion a second time within five minutes; his walls hugging Sans' driving shaft and squeezing it.

Sans groaned, his ecto-cock pulsing at the tightness before it twitched; his release spilling into his baby brother.

They both panted for air, bones shaking in the aftermath.

The magic holding his legs spread eagle gently lowered them before it dispersed.

Silence fell over them as they both caught their breath.

"hey bro."

"HM?" Papyrus hummed in question.

"you know what humans call what we just did?"

Papyrus frowned, not liking the tone of voice Sans had adopted. He wouldn't dare?!

"a 'pap' smear."

A beat of silence.

"I WILL THROW YOU OFF OF THE BED, BROTHER!" He threatened, skull flushing orange. Sans chuckled.

"but i'm still inside y-ah!"

Papyrus threw them both to the floor, his brother's groan of pain only pacifying him a little.


	14. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 14- Sensory Deprivation 
> 
> Pairing: US Bros
> 
> Warnings: Blindfolds, gags, bondage, sensation play, oral sex.
> 
> Summary: Day Fourteen of Kinktober featuring the Underswap brothers! ^_^

Blue trembled, holding back laughter as a feather was run down the back of his femur. He wanted to beg, but his older brother had stuffed his mouth with his own blue neckerchief. The tickling sensation was drawn away and the small skeleton tensed, wondering which part of him would be teased next. It wasn't like he could see at the moment, Stretch had also taken his sight with a makeshift blindfold.

His feet jerked when a feather light tickle began there, muffled laughter behind his bandanna apparently thrilling his sibling.

"heh, i love it when you laugh, bro." The skeleton praised and Sans' whimpered; his chuckles dying away when the feather was drawn away again.

Blue had to admit, sometimes his brother was creative when he really tried. He felt air move against his naked bones as Stretch moved and he wondered vaguely what was going to happen this time.

A soft brush against the head of his cock had Blue whining, wriggling against the binds.

"shhh, you've been so good, bro. just hang in there a little bit more."

The encouragement had his shaky resolve steeling itself once more. Blue loved it when his sibling praised him.

The feather was decidedly NOT ticklish where it was currently, the silky texture running up and down his length before dipping into the slit at the head. Blue was sure it was getting wet with his magic and sure enough, when it teased along the underside; the tip was sticky.

It drew away and Blue's muffled yelp eased into a moan as something warm and slick took it's place.

He could feel his brother's warm breath ghost against his ecto-flesh before the same sensation returned, enveloping his length.

Oh stars, his brother was-!

The mental image of his older brother sucking him off had his bone rattling with lust. Tilting his pelvis up as best he could; Blue whimpered into the gag; feeling magic dribble down his chin from the soaked cloth.

The wet sucking noises were somehow even better when he couldn't see.

Though part of him wanted to; Blue let his imagination go wild as firm suction moved up and down his twitching cock. This was the first time Stretch had given him oral sex when he had a dick.

Maybe he was shy?

Oh...oh! But stars... It felt so good.

Pleasure coiled in his magic and the small skeleton felt himself getting closer, his pleading keens growing in volume behind the gag.

Oh no! He couldn't warn-

He screamed as Stretch forced him down his conjured throat, the ribbed texture of it stroking Blue's cock just right. The pleasure was so intense that his legs shook, emptying spurt after spurt of blue magic into his brother.

The hot suction was removed and he squeaked when the feather tickled his foot.

"we're far from done, blue. i want to do this to you all night."

He blushed.

IF ONLY HIS BROTHER WAS THIS INTERESTED IN HIS OTHER DUTIES!

Still... Blue wasn't going to complain this time. Not when Stretch was taking such good care of him.

"ready?"

As he ever would be.


	15. Sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 15- Sounding
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Sounding, Power Play, Obedience
> 
> Summary: Day Fifteen of Kinktober featuring the edgy UF bros! I hope you enjoy! <3

"SIT DOWN, WHELP!" Edge snarled and Red hurriedly took a seat on the edge of his younger brother's bed; red sweat gathering on his skull. He had fucked up majorly. Rules weren't meant to be broken for a good reason. He should have known better than to trust Grillby over his own younger brother.

It had sounded like a spiteful request, to give up drinking at Grillby's bar. Red really should've realized that his sibling had a reason. He ALWAYS had a reason.

While he was still spooked from a very near-miss; his mustard being drugged and awakening to find the elemental being pummeled into the floor of his establishment by his brother.

He had really...fucked up.

Still, it didn't look like Edge was going to punish him...

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES."

He blinked startled sockets at the command, red eye-lights darting over his brother's form for any indication of what may be coming.

"NOW." 

Red got out of his clothes in a hurry, flustered and hoping not to anger his younger brother any further.

"SIT BACK DOWN!" Was the barked order and the smaller skeleton obeyed, blushing red under his sibling's intense scrutiny. His femurs pressed together anxiously as those pulsing eye-lights merely stared him down.

"Did you want it, brother?"

Red's eye sockets widened, completely thrown off guard by both the question and his Boss' lower tone.

"w-want what?" He asked softly, confused.

"That bartender." The words were spat out as if they tasted unpleasant. It sunk in that Edge probably didn't know his state of mind at the moment or what he remembered of the situation.

"o-of course not, boss!" He insisted with a serious air, "i don't even remember if anything happened..."

"I told you not to go there, Sans."

He flinched. When Edge used his name; he was deadly serious.

"it was a stupid move. i wasn't thinking."

"CLEARLY." Edge returned to his usual tone of voice, sarcasm lacing the word.

"a-are you going to p-punish me, boss?" Red questioned, expression falling as he anticipated anger. His younger brother glared down at him for a moment; gaze seemingly running along every bone. The small skeleton felt very naked under a gaze like that.

"NOT TONIGHT." Edge finally answered, "I HAD SOMETHING ELSE PLANNED."

Red relaxed slightly, though he was puzzled. 

"WE ARE GOING TO GO THROUGH AN OBEDIENCE EXERCISE. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, UNDERSTOOD?"

"y-yeah, boss." The older brother responded. That seemed to pacify his sibling, who withdrew a small metal rod from his leather pant's pocket. It was no bigger than his longest finger. Red stared at it, even more confused but he remained seated on the bed.

"CONJURE A DICK."

The order caused his mind to shut down for a moment. What...was going on? He was naked and Boss wanted him to...? But he knew better than to question it so after only a moment of hesitation; his red magic gathered in his pelvis to form the desired organ. Red was a tad out of practice because his younger brother often preferred his cunt; but he felt comfortable with both so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'M GOING TO INSERT THIS INTO YOUR COCK, RED."

The small monster blinked before his sockets widened, "i-in..? is that s-safe?"

Instead of calling him out for asking a question out of turn or calling him a coward, his Boss gave a tight nod to assuage his fear. It was reassuring that Edge wasn't too pissed off from tonight despite his blatant rule breaking. He must believe him about Grillby... That was a relief.

Red swallowed and nodded, spreading his femurs. The taller skeleton gracefully went on one knee in front of him and grasped his ecto-dick; holding it straight and steady. His soul pulsed in both anticipation and nervousness as the metal rod was pressed to the slit on the head.

"BREATHE." Edge ordered and Red inhaled deeply; watching intently as his sibling's long serpentine tongue appeared from between parted teeth, oozing magic onto the head of his cock and the rod respectively.

It slipped in and Red gasped as pleasure of all things resulted. The metal slid slowly into his cock. Into. His. Cock. His mind had crashed and his sockets took in the strangely erotic sight of something going where it wasn't supposed to.

It was obscene. But it felt...

A soft moan eased between his sharp fangs.

His younger brother smirked at his reaction, sliding the metal rod deeper. Red kept very still, even though he wanted nothing more than to arch into the attention.

Only a bit of it remained outside and Red stared down at his red transparent member, the rod visible through it. His gaze returned to his sibling when he pulled away.

"YOU WILL KEEP THAT IN ALL DAY."

"w-what?!" Red was floored. It felt GOOD. And there was no way he could disperse the genitalia with something inside it!

His brother's sharp gaze reminded him of just what he did to get in this situation. Hesitantly, the smaller skeleton nodded in defeat.

"o-okay, boss..."


	16. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 16- Waxplay
> 
> Pairing: UT Bros
> 
> Warnings: Wax play, sensation play
> 
> Summary: Day Sixteen of Kinktober featuring the classic Undertale brothers! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

"you ready, bro?" Sans' murmured softly, candle-light casting appealing shadows over his features. Papyrus took a moment to admire how his brother looked like in this instant. Whenever he was feeling insecure, his older brother always responded in the exact way he needed desperately. 

"YES, SANS." He answered honestly, laying on his race car bed; completely at ease. The younger brother had taken awhile to get used to ideas that weren't in the dating manual, but he had found Sans to be much more knowledgeable than that book. Especially matters that pertained to him.

"okay, paps. just relax." His older brother's voice told him softly and Papyrus felt the tension ease from his bones at the tone.

Sans would take care of him. He would always take care of him.

The glow of the candle was soothing as his sibling held it above his rib-cage. He watched with lidded sockets as the smaller skeleton tipped the candle slightly.

Colorful blue wax dribbled onto his bones, drawing a soft moan from Papyrus in response. It stung for a few seconds before cooling. The wax hardened and stuck to him in a pleasing way.

Sting. Cool. A pinch as it grew more solid.

Over and over.

Papyrus arched his spine off of the bed, the repeated dripping of wax coating his ribs.

"feeling good, bro?" Sans checked and he nodded vigorously.

"K-KEEP GOING, PLEASE!" The taller skeleton begged and the response he received had him moaning as more hot wax coated his sensitive vertebrae.

Hot. Cool. Hot. Cool.

The opposing sensations had him shivering.

"you're so beautiful, paps." Sans breathed, the candle-light bouncing off of his features. Unable to take it anymore, the taller skeleton blew on the tiny flame that lit the candle; snuffing it out before pulling his smaller brother into his arms, quivering.

"I LOVE YOU, SANS!" He told his sibling, noting that some of the softer wax transferred to Sans' clothing.

The other monster blinked his sockets before smiling genuinely, happy.

"i love you too, paps."


	17. Blood/Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 17- Blood/Gore
> 
> Pairing: DustTale Sans x DustTale Papyrus
> 
> Warnings: Gore, Soul Vore(?), Major Character Death
> 
> Summary: Day Seventeen of Kinktober featuring the brothers from DustTale. I probably had the most trouble with this kink out of all of them, but I tried my best! ^-^;;;

Sans had learned to not listen to his brother's begging after so many timelines of systematically murdering every monster in the Underground. In the first few tries of attempting to gain more LOVE than the human, he may had felt something then.

He didn't feel anything now...except when killing Papyrus.

Sans had found out that nothing gave him more pleasure, even giving the human a *mad* time; compared to indulging in his younger sibling.

"you taste so good, lil' bro," the small skeleton murmured from his place hovering over his trembling brother. Papyrus' fragile soul was in his hand; his tongue running over it; his cool mismatched eye-lights regarding the other monster.

Papyrus was beautiful like this.

Frightened, covered with wounds that seeped glistening orange magic; brutalized from his own hands.

His sibling's words didn't even register to him. They never did unless Papyrus was the disembodied specter that accompanied him after the act.

Sans was convinced that that phantom was his true brother, stronger than the monster that cowered below him; held still easily by his blue magic.

"don't worry, paps..." He cooed, "we'll be one soon."

Those frightened sockets were trained on his face as he brought Papyrus' soul up to his mouth.

"you'll be safe inside me. you'll be stronger... we'll both beat the human." He promised, "i love you, papyrus."

His fangs parted and he bite down into the white inverted organ; the screams falling on deaf ears as Sans ate the culmination of his younger brother's being. The body before him crumbled into dust; coating his hoodie as he swallowed the last of it down.

Papyrus was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

The familiar and welcome phantom of his brother appeared before him; just the scarf, hands and head; with glowing eye sockets.

He grinned fondly at the protected form of his brother; the snow crunching underneath his slippers as he searched for any other monsters to increase his LOVE.

They would win this time.

They would be together without resets; the human dead and gone.

Forever...


	18. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 18- Daddy
> 
> Pairing: Gaster x Sans
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con, blackmail, Daddy Kink, cross-dressing, smut, Sans is having a bad time.
> 
> Summary: Day Eighteen of Kinktober featuring ...wow, Sanster. Still fontcest, technically! But yeah!

Sans hated this...he hated this with every part of his soul. But he couldn't let his little brother take his place. Not with this... Not with a lot of things...

"You look exquisite, son."

The words were cultured and delivered with a hint of adoration. The small skeleton wasn't disillusioned into thinking that tone held anything akin to real affection. It was a ruse, a play to perhaps make this better in his father's mind. But Doctor W.D. Gaster was ruthless. A step out of line had real and dire consequences.

Sans didn't reply, allowing the large hand with the gored-out palm tilt his skull up so their gazes met.

A chill went up his spine at the clinical and cold look there, despite the tone of voice. Gaster could mimic tenderness, but the truth was written all over his face.

"What do good children tell their fathers when given gifts?" The scientist prompted, an edge of warning in the tone.

Sans didn't need to be reminded. If he failed to meet expectations, Papyrus would join in on these 'private meetings'. His younger sibling was safe and unaware in their home stationed in Snowdin.

That freedom was a farce if he didn't go above and beyond expectations in these little sessions.

"thank you, daddy." He responded in a soft tone, his soul curling with disgust immediately afterwards. Sans could do this. He had done this so many time before.

Gaster's cold expression lifted and he sat back in his chair.

"Stand up and give me a twirl. I want to see if it suits you."

Sans got up from his knees on the cold tile, carefully gathering up the silky skirt of the dress Gaster had given him for tonight. It was a frilly little number, clearly meant for little girls playing princess. Or perhaps, it was meant for slightly older children that could still pull off something 'cute'. Still...

Sans was not a child.

His brother was, though.

Perhaps it was a subtle warning. Or maybe it was that Gaster truly did favor this kind of thing. Regardless his sockets fell to half-mast demurely as he gave a slow spin for his creator. The fluffy skirt barely covered his pelvis completely, but the lacy panties that had come with the assemble did a small favor to make up for that.

"Lovely..." His father praised in a satisfied tone.

Despite himself, Sans flushed at the compliment. It wasn't anything more than exploiting his weaknesses. Gaster knew that he kept everyone but Papyrus at arm's length. He was a social outcast by choice, no matter how familiar the monsters at Grillby's were getting. Sans was lonely and starved for affection. It was why he adored his brother so much.

That was probably the only reason his body responded favorably to Gaster.

Large hands lifted him up easily until he was straddling his father's lap, the other's breath on the back of his neck.

Sans shuddered, his bones rattling softly underneath the silky fabric. His father's large hands caressed his diminutive body through the dress and like a trained dog; his magic responded exactly how the monster wanted it to.

A long finger slipped into the dampening lace panties, fingering his conjured pussy. Sans' breath hitched and he canted his hips up when Gaster stroked his clit.

"d-daddy..." He whimpered without prompt, making a soft noise of frustration when that hand drew away. It was so much easier to forget when actively receiving pleasure. Those hands rested on his hips.

"Ride me, Sans. Until I tell you to stop."

The small skeleton swallowed at the order and nodded to show he understood. The pronounced bulge of Gaster's erection was already pressing against his clothed folds. His smaller hands covered the scientist's for leverage as he deliberately ground into the pulsing magic.

There was a breathy exhale and Sans moaned as a purple ecto-tongue lapped up his vertebrae. He should hate this, he did hate this.

But it felt nice.

And if he closed his eyes...

Sans could imagine it was his younger brother. He was taking after Gaster in height and if the brothers did this together, it would be out of love. Not like this...

"Stop."

But it wasn't Papyrus and it would never be Papyrus.

A long finger swept the fabric of his panty aside, a sharp cry bursting from Sans' rib-cage as he was suddenly filled.

"d-dad-dy!" He forced out, his small frame rocking as his creator filled him to capacity; taking him without mercy. Sans closed his eyes again, but the illusion he had tried to craft was gone. 

"Good boy...good boy..." Gaster crooned against his skull and he gasped as those long fingers returned to his clit, teasing the engorged bud. Desperate for any relief, the smaller skeleton fell into the rhythm until he couldn't take it anymore.

Gaster slammed up into his pelvic cavity, filling up his clenching magic as they both peaked; Sans screaming to drown out any noises his 'father' may have made.

It would be like this...

Until he could find a way out.


	19. Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 19- Prostitution
> 
> Pairing: UF Sans x UT Sans (Kusturd)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Language, Sanscest, Kusturd, Blame @Albinama, Sans is a prostitute and enjoys it <3
> 
> Summary: Day Nineteen of Kinktober featuring UF Sans and UT Sans (Kusturd), because there needs to be more.

"so, is it true?"

Sans hummed quizzically, eye sockets closed as he enjoyed a bit of peace out by his sentry station. Papyrus wasn't due to check on him for two hours, so he wasn't worried about someone coming across the rather strange phenomenon of there being two of him in one universe.

"yer whoring yerself out, is it true?" There was a note of disapproval and mild concern in the other skeleton's voice, so Sans opened his eyes to give Red his full attention.

"you make it sound like a bad thing." The smaller skeleton teased, watching as his doppelganger bristled.

"isn't it?" Red snapped, ruby eye-lights searching his expression. It was clear that his other self was worried about him and he didn't like that implication. The rougher skeleton clearly came from a world that didn't see too much kindness or mercy.

"not in my case." Sans returned airily with a reassuring smile. Red's sharp gaze scanned him critically, likely to see if he was lying.

"is it for yer bro?" The skeleton checked and the smaller monster beamed at the darker monster.

"yeah. i can afford a lot of things for paps this way. he doesn't know what i do. it's kinda a side thing anyway." Sans already had five jobs and this one was what he actually enjoyed.

"'cause yer ashamed?" Red questioned and Sans sighed.

"no, red. i just like to be discreet. i enjoy what i do."

The edgy skeleton eyed him like he had grown another skull.

"yer...like it?" The words were supremely skeptical and Sans laughed in response to the incredulous expression his other self wore. Prostitution wasn't very common in his universe but it still existed. It still held that stigma that it wasn't something to be enjoyed. That it was something to be ashamed about.

Sans wasn't normal by any means.

Red was still scrutinizing him before his shark-like grin pulled upwards, "i don't believe that. i'm calling bullshit."

Heh.

"i can prove it if you have the gold." Sans murmured, leaning over his sentry station, eye sockets falling to half-mast. Red's sockets shot wide with an audible crack, those crimson points of light looking for any hint that he was joking.

Sans wasn't and Red quickly caught on.

The edgy skeleton was the most flustered he had ever seen; a nervous sweat building on his skull; gaze jerking from him to anything but him rapidly.

His soul pulsed with sympathy at the sight.

"do you think i'd hurt you, red?" Sans asked in a gentle tone.

His doppelganger growled lowly in his rib-cage, though it was bravado.

"naw. yer wouldn't..." Red answered with a frown.

Sans knew it wasn't a matter of gold. Even though the world the other skeleton was from was unforgiving; money wasn't one of his problems.

It was a trust issue... Or maybe...

"have you not...?" Sans questioned softly and the bright ruby flush of magic that colored Red's skull was answer enough.

"shut yer fucking trap!" The other monster growled but he wasn't to be deterred now that he knew.

"red, it isn't something to be ashamed of. with your universe, i can see it being hard to trust someone enough to be intimate," his mouth tilted upwards, gentle eye-lights trained on his double, "how about 5g? i could show you a good time."

Red's jaw dropped and Sans had to use every bit of willpower he possessed not to laugh at the uncharacteristic sight.

"t-that's..! that's too fucking low!" The edgy monster snapped and Sans tilted his head, undeterred.

"how about you pay me on how well i do, then?" He questioned and Red blinked, frowning at him. It was clear his doppelganger was weighing his options. Sans wouldn't mind if he said 'no'. With the other monster being a virgin and with such a low opinion on trusting others he wouldn't be sur-

"yer on."

His attention snapped fully back on Red, grin widening in delight, "you sure?"

"fuck... i mean, i couldn't ask for a safer first time. yer me. if i couldn't trust me..." Red offered him a tentative sharp smile and a thrill of excitement shot down Sans' spine. He already loved his work. That he got to show Red a good first time would be...

"come on." He offered his smaller hand, "let's shortcut to mtt resort. i have a room there they save for a cut of my profits."

Red hesitated for one moment more before taking his hand. A breathless instant of the void later and they were in a lavish room decorated with blacks and purples. The other's ruby eye-lights took in the setting with appreciation before Red hopped up on the huge bed.

Already, he looked to be second-guessing himself.

"you can always stop this whenever, red. if you get uncomfortable." Sans murmured and Red nodded, looking thankful at the reassurance.

"okay."

"this is your show. what do you want me to do?" Sans asked. The surprised expression that flickered across Red's face made him all the more reluctant to allow the other to return to his world. His doppelganger wasn't used to being in control. Having a choice... 

"take off yer clothes," Red ordered suddenly, with a firm and certain tone, "i always wondered..."

Sans smiled, showing he understood. They were the same person but not identical. He shrugged off his blue parka before stepping out of his pink slippers, allowing the clothing to land where ever.

He lifted his gaze to check on Red, discovering the other skeleton's pupils watching him with an intensity that had his magic stirring in response. Hooking his phalanges under the hem of his tee-shirt, Sans pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Red’s breath hitched, gaze locked on his rib-cage where his cyan soul peeked between the crevices. There was a quiet awe and hunger lingering on the other monster’s face and the faintest blue blush rose on Sans’ face in response.

The small monster hooked his thumbs under the hem of his track shorts before lowering them to bare his pelvis. Bending down, he reached for his socks-

“no. keep them on…” Red’s normally harsh tone was breathy and Sans straightened, finding the other’s gaze drinking him in, “c-come’re.”

Smiling, the smaller skeleton closed the distance separating them and Red reached out, pausing the barest second before the other’s hands were running over his clavicle, then down his ribs; gaze intent and hungry.

“fuck, sans. yer so smooth…” He praised. Sans’ blush grew darker at that and his breath caught when Red squeezed his hips, drawing him closer until Sans was in between his spread femurs.

“d-do i have’ta take off…”

“no, red. this is about you. if you don’t want me to see you, it’s alright. i’m all yours.” Sans reassured and as if those had been the magic words; Red pulled him onto the bed; flipping them so that Sans was beneath him. Immediately; the other skeleton was touching every bone within easy reach; a bright crimson tongue following the path his hands set. Sans moaned low in his rib-cage and arched into the attention. The other’s magic was hot, akin to Grillby’s and as soon as the open air struck it; it created a delicious chill that had Sans shuddering.

“y-you’ll do what i want?” Red checked one final time and Sans nodded, dazed at the feel of slick magic coating his rib-cage.

“yer mouth…suck me off.” The rougher monster demanded and the smaller skeleton grinned up at his other self. He motioned to the other monster and Red’s sockets widened before he moved up Sans’ smaller figure to straddle his head. He steadied the other’s pelvis as Red lowered the waistband of his shorts. The instant that Red freed the pulsing ruby magic, the appealing sight of the other’s translucent thick cock had his cyan magic flooding his mouth like a hunger response.

It wasn’t too far off mark.

Parting his teeth, Sans lapped at the bead of ectoplasm gathered on the large head, drawing a gasp from the skeleton straddling him. Eager to get more noises, Sans quickly wrapped his gooey blue tongue around the thick length before pulling into down into his mouth.

“fuck!” Red’s hips immediately snapped down and Sans rumbled a pleased moan around the twitching length; quickly conjuring a throat to surround the entire shaft. He suckled hard when Red began stuttering an apology, drawing more dirty language that would have his younger brother speechless. Emboldened, the rougher monster gripped his skull and began slowly fucking into his mouth, cyan magic running down his chin as he shivered at the wet slide down his throat.

“sans…oh fuck! shit! yer mouth feels so damn amazing.” Red praised, drawing his hazy eye-lights to the other’s face. 

That was what he did this for. The pleasure was one thing but witnessing another come undone because of him… That was the most rewarding thing. Red’s pace became frantic; their combined hues of magic slopping down his face. Watching as the other’s ruby tongue lolled in mindless pleasure, Sans reached between his trembling femurs to finger the collected magic in his pelvis. It formed effortlessly around his fingers, three fingers immediately burying into the blue mound.

Working himself in time with Red’s pace; he whimpered and whined under the onslaught. His magic slicked his diving phalanges, dribbling down his wrist.

Red suddenly withdrew; a string of their combined magic connecting the head of the other’s cock to his reaching tongue. He keened as two fingers that didn’t belong to him joined his own. Oh..! Pelvis jerking desperately, Sans quickly removed his fingers.

“please…red…need you…” He huffed, flushed with magic and to his immense relief; his alternative self didn’t hesitate at all this time. Red was spreading his legs and pushing them over his broader shoulders; the head of his dick catching on his hole before driving home in one solid movement.

Red’s sockets widened, a choked sound reverberating in his rib-cage.

As if the pleasure was painful.

As if it were too much…

But the moment passed and Red snapped his hips back before diving back in, his walls fluttering around the pulsing erection. He was already drenching them both in magic, desperate pleas and cries falling from between parted teeth as Red hunched over him; pace punishing. A slight shift had the head of the other monster’s cock striking the back of his conjured pussy, causing Sans to babble incoherently. Red grinned viciously above him; striking that spot over and over.

“i’m coming…s-sans! sans…!” Red gasped and the smaller skeleton moaned as hot crimson magic flooded his clenching pussy. Sans cried out and shuddered as his walls clamped hard around Red’s cock, sucking him deeper and milking the other through his release.

A moment passed as they both panted for air.

Instead of withdrawing; Red’s hips twitched forward before the other skeleton started moving again inside Sans, pace leisurely. Overstimulated, but far from wanting to push his other self away; Sans wrapped his legs around the other monster, encouraging this surprising turn.

Red wasn’t sated with one orgasm.

And it turned out two wasn’t enough either…or three…or four…

Red’s first time had turned into an entire night; as if the rough skeleton was filling the void of where affection, love and physical pleasure should be in his soul. As if Sans offering this had been his one chance.

When Sans’ opened his sockets the next morning; Red was gone. His body was pleasantly aching and sore.

There was a rather generous amount of gold that had been left on the nightstand.

Sans smiled, basking in the good ache and feel of magical release coating his bones. If Red thought this was his only chance; he was sorely mistaken. Next time; it wouldn’t be part of his job. But damn if he didn’t love what he did…


	20. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Kinktober 20- Pet Play
> 
> Pairing: UF Sans x UT Sans (Kustard)
> 
> Warnings: Pet Play, collar/lead, smut, language, sanscest
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty of Kinktober featuring YOU CAN’T STOP THE KUSTARD! Enjoy! <3
> 
> \---------

“who’s a good boy?” 

Red would’ve been driven to murder if he didn’t adore the monster that cooing tone belonged to. Sans was caressing his skull in repetitive soothing motions; his head pillowed in his other self’s lap. When they had first met; their personalities went together like oil and water. Which is to say; not at all. The laid back skeleton had always teased him mercilessly when it came to his collar.

Now it was special. Sans had replaced his spiked collar with a simple leather band with a ‘D’ ring. The other had unpleasant memories attached to it.

It was a clean slate; containing only their passionate moments of play. Particularly serving as Sans’ ‘pet’. As the other skeleton’s pet; Red didn’t have to worry about much of anything other than pleasing Sans.

Pleasing Sans wasn’t work at all, as far as he was concerned.

“you ready for more, pet?” The skeleton monster checked and a whine slipped between his sharp teeth, a plea. He didn’t even need to look to see that Sans was smiling at his response and it wasn’t even in ill-intent. Sans was genuinely happy to have him.

“down on all fours…” 

Red slipped off of the couch, already bare and finding a firm position to settle into. Small, smooth hands rubbed up and down the back of his femurs, causing his bones to clack together softly in response. Sans knew better now than to assume it was a fear response.

Like this…he didn’t have to worry about a thing.

Not his own fucked up world. Not the human. Not the resets.

Red didn’t even need to speak.

It was…liberating.

His ruby magic curled around his pelvis before gathering into a translucent mound at the attentive stroking to his sensitive bones.

“good boy…” Sans breathed from behind him and he moaned as he felt the other’s tongue teasing around his folds; tasting him. It slipped in, warm and pure magic. Red’s pelvis ground back into the attention; his ruby tongue lolling in pleasured abandon. Fuck if Sans wasn’t good with his magic. He was soon whimpering wordlessly for more and a deep chuckle vibrated along the appendage buried deep inside his cunt.

Sans withdrew his tongue and Red heard the shifting of clothing, lowering his upper body to push his pelvis high for his lover.

“like a bitch in heat…” The other skeleton cooed but the rougher skeleton had no complaints as the statement was followed up with the sensation of Sans’ blunt head rubbing against his slit. Red moaned; his magic oozing over the shaft for lubrication. Not that he really needed it. He was more than ready to be fucked into oblivion.

Sans exhaled before he slowly pressed inside Red; both monsters gasping as the skeleton hilted within his doppelganger. 

Wordlessly, Red canted his hips back and the other monster immediately answered the unspoken plea by setting a firm pace that had the monster moaning; drool oozing down his chin and staining the carpet. His walls fluttered around Sans’ cock; as if in an attempt to keep him inside longer. Deeper. The other’s phalanges gripped his hips tighter; angling him to hit that special place that had Red’s cries escalate into screaming.

Pressure around his neck had him gasping; Sans yanking back on the leash attached to his collar as he fucked him thoroughly.

“good boy, red. cum for me like a good…uhn…pet.” The other monster moaned and Red wailed in response; phalanges scraping at the carpet as the pressure on his collar had him pulled nearly upright. The slick noises of their joined magic had his cunt seizing; closing around Sans’ like a vice as red magic squirted around the ruthless ecto-cock.

“ah!”

Slamming their pelvises flush together, Sans’ dick jerked as deep inside him as he could go; spurt after spurt of blue magic striking his sensitive walls. Red moaned as the pressure on the leash was let up until he laid face down on the carpet. They remained connected and the gentle caress Sans had been gifting him with before this returned.

His soul pulsed with affection and he felt Sans’ do the same in return, a gentle skeleton kiss pressed against his temple.


	21. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 21- Double (Or more) Penetration
> 
> Pairing: UT Papyrus x US Papyrus x UF Papyrus
> 
> Warnings: Papcest, Smut, Double Penetration, Language
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty One of Kinktober featuring a buncha Papys. <3 You’re welcome!

Stretch eyed his more inexperienced counterpart as Edge unlaced his boots behind him. Papyrus looked nervous but both he and the ‘edgier’ skeleton had checked in enough to make the flustered skeleton demand they not ask after how he was holding up. It never hurt, especially when it appeared that he was second-guessing himself. Maybe Papyrus didn’t want to lose his nerve? They wouldn’t hold it against him if he did...

After all, they were technically the same person. No matter how their universes had shaped them by their unique circumstances.

“are you sure that-”

“YES! STOP ASKING!” Papyrus demanded, face flushed an adorable orange.

Stretch glanced back at Edge, who shrugged at him as he shucked off his jacket, reminding him of just why they were here. Blue had insisted on hanging out with Sans and ever the optimist, had included Red as well. So that left the three of them alone for an entire day. The hoodie-clad skeleton was sure it would be a full day, his sibling wouldn’t let up until he felt the other two versions of himself had a good time. Even to the point of indulging in their ‘laziness’.

Which left them here…

Experimenting sexually between them wasn’t anything new. Papyrus was the most ‘vanilla’ out of the trio. He often didn’t suggest things even though he was the more inexperienced of them all. Sans was extremely protective of him, but they kept his older brother in the loop to preserve the peace.

After all, it wasn’t like the Sanses weren’t doing the same thing.

“WE STILL HAVE A SAFE-WORD, HE’S GOOD.” Edge pointed out, now just as bare as Papyrus was. Stretch huffed and began stripping, finally reassured. That was true and Papyrus wouldn’t hesitate to use it. It was just his mothering nature kicking in. Their more innocent self was most like Blue, so it wasn’t a wonder he did this.

They both joined Papyrus in Edge’s bed. Normally, they wouldn’t bring him to Underfell; but Pap’s race-car bed was far too small for all of them and Stretch’s room didn’t…meet standards. There was the comfort that no one would mess with Edge’s home as well as Stretch being able to teleport them if it came to it.

Still… Despite everything; this was the perfect setting.

Edge’s sharp phalanges were stroking down Papyrus’ spine; a gentle look on the normally angry skeleton’s face. Stretch smiled at the sight and planted a skeleton kiss to Papyrus’ neck. The other’s adorable flush grew deeper in response, though Pap shifted into their touches.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO DOTE ON ME! I CAN HANDLE THIS.” He insisted but Stretch shook his head.

“tonight’s about you, paps. we need to have you nice and prepared.” The lazier monster responded as Edge issued a pleased rumble; the other’s long ruby tongue snaking out to wrap around one of Papyrus’ floating ribs. A startled breath escaped the monster; an orange trail of magic already trailing down his spine. Stretch smiled encouragingly; Papyrus was always so beautifully responsive. Tilting the other’s skull; the lanky skeleton darted his ecto-tongue out to lap at Pap’s teeth; their identically colored tongues curling around each other. Edge left his peripheral and a soft whine into his mouth signaled that the rougher skeleton was already getting down to business.

Stretch focused on deepening their kiss, completely dominating the other’s questing tongue and forcing it back into the other’s skull as he tasted Papyrus completely.

A shudder went through their more innocent self and he pulled away from the kiss, their combined orange magic running down Papyrus’ chin as he glanced down the other’s body. Edge’s long tongue was fully seated in the cunt that Pap had formed. An arch of arousal shot down Stretch’s spine at the sight and he placed a steadying hand on Papyrus’ arm.

“we need to move to make this work…” He murmured and the other blinked hazily through the pleasure; nodding. Being careful of not disrupting Edge’s ministrations; Stretch moved until his spine rested on the wall at the head of the bed; Papyrus now sitting between his femurs. His eye sockets trailed down his other self’s beautiful body, his cock now fully formed and aching at the noises Edge was drawing from their lover. A low groan rumbled in his rib-cage when Papyrus’ spine brushed against his shaft.

Edge’s pulsing red eye-lights opened and stared intensely at them over Papyrus’ ecto-pussy; his fingers working in alongside his tongue with a slick ‘squelch’. The other’s spine arched into the violent-looking skeleton’s mouth, grinding firmly against Stretch as Papyrus cried out. He reached down the other’s body to stroke the pronounced orange nub of his clit and Edge growled appreciatively as Papyrus jerked; his tongue going impossibly deeper as Pap found his first orgasm for the night.

Withdrawing his tongue with a slurping noise; Edge made sure to swallow all of the orange magic before licking his sharp teeth.

“HE’S READY ENOUGH FOR YOU.” The other skeleton informed, “BEAUTY BEFORE BRAINS.”

Stretch rolled his eye-lights at the insult, shooting a questioning look at Edge as he gingerly pulled Papyrus’ pelvis up into his lap. Edge shrugged, moving with them.

“I DON’T EXPECT YOU HAVE THE SELF-CONTROL FOR THIS.”

Ah. That was fair enough.

“NO FIGHTING!” Papyrus insisted, though his voice was still weak from pleasure. Edge and Stretch smiled at that and being as careful as possible; Stretch maneuvered Pap until the head of his cock lined up with the other’s oozing entrance. With a soft moan, he fully sheathed himself; the head of his cock striking the back of Papyrus’ magic as the other skeleton trembled in his hold.

Even though Stretch knew it was coming; it was still hard not to jump as Edge’s long fingers worked inside Papyrus alongside his dick.

“how…how are you feeling?” He managed, shuddering from the tight squeezing around his cock.

“I-IT’S OKAY!” Papyrus reassured, though his voice was trembling, “JUST F-FULL.”

“TOO FULL?” Edge checked, concerned ruby eye-lights searching their lover’s face. Stretch had to admit that he adored the gentler side of Edge, not that he would ever mention it. It was difficult to be anything but when Papyrus was concerned.

It was clear the skeleton was analyzing his physical well-being from the long pause before, “NO. BUT…BE CAREFUL?”

“of course, paps…” Stretch murmured softly before licking the other’s vertebrae to distract him. Though it was a challenge, Stretch remained as still as he possibly could as Fell parted his teeth and allowed excess ectoplasm to dribble from his tongue to where they were joined. The feeling of Edge’s fingers working the slick in along with Papyrus’ juices was indescribable. Very slowly, the walls squeezing around them both slackened as Stretch continued to suckle and nip the vertebrae of his other self.

Papyrus tensed when Edge withdrew his fingers, drawing a pointed look from the rougher skeleton.

“JUST RELAX AND FOCUS ON YOUR BREATHING.”

Papyrus swallowed excess magic and nodded as Edge settled between his femurs; the head of his dick brushing against the root of Stretch’s erection. He murmured softly at the sensation, running his hands over Papyrus’ rib-cage soothingly as the other skeleton gently but firmly applied pressure. 

When Edge managed to slip inside, the initial reaction was a cry of pain. The violent skeleton stilled until Papyrus nodded after a moment for adjustment. With a smooth motion, Edge’s cock buried itself into Papyrus’ tight cunt alongside Stretch’s once the head was in. Both of their hands were roving over the trembling skeleton’s bones; aware that he was currently overwhelmed with the sensation of them stretching him nearly beyond capacity.

“you’re doing so good, paps. we have you.” Stretch whispered soothingly and a good five minutes passed before Papyrus was able to speak.

“M-MOVE, PLEASE!”

Though Stretch wanted nothing more than to snap his hips immediately at the permission granted; he and Edge carefully worked up an opposing pace. It was so impossibly tight that he was sure if they were to go any faster; he would cum immediately. As Stretch withdrew; Edge would push right back in until he hit the back of Papyrus’ pussy. The pain the monster had experienced before was now clearly gone; Papyrus writhing in between them as that special spot deep inside was constantly hit by one of them at the very least.

“I-I’M GOING T-TO-” Papyrus warned and both of them grew still; expressions nearly pained as they rode out the skeleton’s second orgasm. The walls of Pap’s cunt closed over them like a vice, pressing their cocks together. Stretch groaned low as Edge growled; feeling the fluttering and wetness over them both before it eased up enough to allow them to move again.

After testing a thrust, a switch seemed to have been thrown as soon as they found Papyrus to be slick and loose enough not to come too soon. Finding that pistoning motion easily again, both Edge and Stretch began a frantic pace; drawing cries of over-stimulation and pleasure from their lover. Orange magic squelched past their cocks as they filled Papyrus up completely, chasing their own release at this point with a single-minded drive.

It was so tight-

There was barely any room, it felt so fucking good…

Stretch slammed home as his cock jumped with the force of his release; Edge’s huge length still sliding over his shaft during his orgasm causing him to gasp and shake in response. It wasn’t long until Edge was growling, pressing close as a cocktail of orange and red magic spurted in between them; sliding down Papyrus’ femurs as he merely laid there and took it.

They panted harshly, holding each other and supporting Papyrus until the aftershocks passed.


	22. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 22- Glory hole
> 
> Pairing: UT Sans x (Mystery skeletons) *Audible WINK*
> 
> Warnings: Glory Hole (s?), Blowjobs, Smut, anonymous sex..until it isn’t.
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Two of Kinktober featuring Sans servicing skeletons! X’D There are only so many skeletons so yeah??? I’ve been wanting to write this since I got into the fandom, so… WHY IS THIS DRABBLE SO LONG?! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT!

Sans sat on his knees in the small, dark room; trying to slow his pounding soul. He had finally worked up enough courage to visit this place in the capital. One thing about being so reclusive was that he wasn’t very good with other people, at least when pursuing something sexual. The small skeleton could joke and talk up a bar full of people; but otherwise… He was rather crippled in that area. 

The only person that he was easily open around was his younger brother. THAT already had too many things involved; like him being a totally creepy older brother for loving Papyrus TOO much. That was part of the reason why he was in a seedier area of the monster city. Sans hadn’t even known this area existed before receiving a tip from someone at Grillby’s. It didn’t really surprise him; as the area was no where near anywhere that Frisk explored.

  
He was still fighting with his nerves, even though this was completely anonymous. Visiting this type of place… What did that say about him?

  
Sans wasn’t worried about someone recognizing him, but he was acquainted with a lot of monsters himself; what if he recognized someone else? Wouldn’t that make things awkward? Knowing from then on that the person was into anonymous dick-sucking...?

  
Well, he wouldn’t be naive to assume ONLY oral sex happened here…

  
Still… Sans has to do something. He could sit here and wrestle with his worries and doubts for the rest of a reset. Still… This felt selfish and almost like a betrayal to Papyrus, even if there was no way a relationship could happen between them.

  
But… Monsters were tactile creatures that relied on positive emotion. Sans had been denying his soul’s desire so much that just this morning, his HP had maxed out at .08, not the usual 1. Papyrus had always been his last Hope. Loving him as a brother had worked…for a time. It seemed it had finally caught up with him.

  
This was his last ditch effort to remedy the damage. The soul could sometimes be tricked into thinking sexual actions were the result of successfully claiming whom it had resonated with.

  
Resolved, the small skeleton shuffled over to one of the holes in the wall of the room on his knees. He breathed in a few times to steel himself before sliding fingers through the hole, giving them a small wriggle before drawing them back quickly.

  
It was damning enough that he was a skeleton…

  
There was a moment of muffled shuffling on the other side of the wall before a dick slid through the hole; already erect. Sans started and then mentally berated himself for being surprised; this is exactly what this place is for after all. Still; he admired the appendage. Whoever it belonged to had so much girth that it nearly didn’t fit into the hole. It was a vivid red color; conjured by magic and transparent. With there being so many monsters and with their different physiology; Sans was glad he couldn’t guess who it was.

  
…The piercings along the bottom were an interesting choice, though. Sans groaned as he realized he was hesitating again before curling his phalanges around it.

  
The monster on the other side inhaled sharply. "a-ah! fuck! …s-sorry about that," he said. Although muffled, the monster seems contrite and nervous. Sans frowned at that. He hadn’t even considered it being something to be scared of when on the other side of the wall. It relaxed his soul a bit.

  
Sans didn't respond; fearing his voice may give him away. His skull was giving the small room a soft blue glow from blushing as he began stroking the appendage, fumbling a bit with the piercings. Didn’t those hurt…? The monster on the other side spoke up, a raspy quality to his voice that Sans hadn’t picked up before.

  
“…don’t b-be afraid of the h-hardware. just do it normally…”

  
Immediately testing that out, the monster sighed in pleasure as Sans gripped the cock much like he did his own. Hesitantly, he leaned forward and touched his ecto-tongue to the tip. The taste of it registered on his tongue, the scent and flavor making him want nothing but more. With a little groan, he wrapped his tongue around the head, exploring the shape and size as he stroked the rest of it.

  
It had a bitterness to it but was mostly spicy, red ectoplasm beading at the tip only to get suckled away, and the monster on the other side moaned shakily. Sans leaned into it, sucking, skull bobbing as he got into it. It was surprisingly desirable and Sans took as much as he could in, conjuring a throat as arousal curled down his spine.

  
“f-fuck…feels so good…keep g-going…” The monster pleaded on the other side.

  
The small skeleton just gave into the desire, bobbing his head along the length, sometimes pulling back to lap along the piercings that lined the underside of the other monster’s shaft. The metal added something appealing to this experience; the smooth slide of the metal balls against his ecto-tongue making him shudder.

  
It felt like it had been no time at all when he heard an urgent knock on the other side of the wall, and Sans recalled what that meant when he entered the place. The monster was about to cum and he hesitated a moment, wrestling between if he should pull back or…?

  
No… He’s already committed to this.

  
Sans swallowed as the monster’s cock twitched and pulsed in his mouth. Hot thick release hit the back of his skull and slid down the conjured throat; converting instantly into magic. Sans pulled off the cock; panting for breath as he noted the stranger’s girth had made his jaw ache.

  
"…t-thank yer, s-sweetheart, " the monster praised, deep voice muffled on the other side of the wall. A bony hand reached in the small hole after he had pulled out, brushing San's cheek in an oddly affectionate way.

  
…Bony…?

  
And then the monster is gone completely.

  
Sans blinked his eye sockets, feeling slightly dazed in the aftermath. Shifting; the skeleton realized he was hard; his magic having formed a cock and entrance without his knowledge. That was.. The skeleton had enjoyed that. Still tasting the unknown monster on his tongue; Sans decided that one wasn’t enough. There would be someone on the other side of the wall, certainly.

  
Moving to the other wall on his knees, he stuck shaky fingers through the hole and was presented almost instantaneously with a cock.

  
It was another made entirely with magic. The exact same shade as his own, actually. A soft cyan blue. The monster didn’t have as much girth as the one that came before… Heh… Unintentional pun… There were no piercings this time but it was actually a nice looking shaft. Sans hadn’t thought a cock could be described as ‘pretty’ before but he was wrong.

  
The stranger shifted uneasily on the other side of the wall, voice muffled when they spoke up.

  
"UM… IS THIS OKAY?" The monster questioned, voice louder but pleasant to listen to, “THIS IS MY FIRST TIME…”

  
His first time doing something like this?

  
"…same" Sans whispered back, trying to keep his voice from being recognized. He twined his glowing tongue around the cock and immediately suckled them down. This stranger was noisy, sighing and even whining here and there as Sans sucked him off. It was quite charming, actually. He sucked and swallowed around the length, wringing more of those higher pitched whimpers from the unknown monster.

  
He pushes himself harder, sucking and stroking and licking as if thirsty, swallowing the cock into his throat over and over until he hears a frantic knock.

  
Sans had already made a decision with this and he was sticking to it, suckling the stranger deeper until he feels a searing heat explode in his mouth; the magic released sweet and heady. The monster sighed gently and pulled out from between his teeth, giggling pleasantly.

  
“THANK YOU, STRANGER! THAT FELT EVEN BETTER THAN I HAD IMAGINED!” A small hand stroked along his cheek before pulling away. It had felt like bone as well…

 

  
The monster was gone…  
Sans searched his feelings; discovering that he still felt like continuing. Though, he stopped long enough to pull off his track shorts and he kicked out of his pink slippers before returning back to the first hole in the wall. He poked his phalanges through without hesitation this time, shivering at the slightly cool air brushing against the magic in his pelvis.

  
The next cock that pushed through was pierced again. Albeit more heavily than the first monster. It was the same shade of violent red though and Sans had to hold back from comparing the length of it against his radius. The small monster was sure he might freak out if he did. Reaching up, he stroked it a few times to get familiar with the feel of the piercings once more before sucking the cock down; noting that his conjured throat barely held it.

  
There was pressure and the click of metal against his teeth as he bobbed his skull over the cock; the monster on the other side merely releasing a rough sigh of pleasure. Sans couldn’t possibly fit all of it for long, so he let up enough to ease the pressure on his ecto-throat, curling his phalanges around the bit he couldn’t take and stroked.

  
This stranger was very quiet compared to the vocal nature of the last monster. It was clear he was enjoying it, though only groaning on occasion. Sometimes growling. Strangely, this was as exciting as the last monster despite the huge difference.

  
"SWALLOW, PLEASE.” The rough and loud voice requested and Sans wondered if the monster had ever been turned down with a tone like that. Still; the small skeleton didn’t want to go against that order; the taste of magical release something he was quickly becoming addicted to.

  
Sans forced all of the crimson length back down; an itching sensation in his conjured throat as if taking in too much… The monster came thick and spicy and rich and Sans swallowed quickly but some still escaped and dribbled down his chin. His small hand frantically reached out and caught on the rim of the hole to hold himself steady as the monster withdrew. It was covered by a larger hand and his eye sockets widened at the sight. Long, elegant phalanges with a few scars rested on top of his; giving him the support needed to work through the dizzy spell.

  
Where…?

  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” The voice barked, though muffled through the wall. Shakily Sans withdrew his hand.

“…y-yeah…” He answered and the monster hummed, pleased before he was also gone.

  
…Maybe one more would do it? Sans returned to the other wall, poking his phalanges through the hole; stroking his own dick slightly to relieve the pressure. Another long ecto-cock was pushed through, this time a vivid orange color that has his cock jumping underneath his closed fist.

  
That color… It reminded him of his brother’s magic...

  
A wave of arousal crashed over the tiny skeleton and he planted his hands on either side of the hole, suckling the length down his throat far too easily for his inexperience. A muffled curse broke the illusion that this could be Papyrus, but damn it if it hadn’t been an instant turn on. His jaw was aching almost immediately, but it's a nice pain. Sans feels useful for once. In control for once. He bobbed his head, hearing the person release another slew of muffled swears just on the other side.

“f-fuck…you’re really going to town, aren’t you; bud?”

  
Sans wanted to touch himself so badly, but the unknown monster tasted too good to relent. He just frantically worked the ecto-cock over with his tongue and throat. Suckling as best as he could and applying pressure around the bit that couldn’t fit anymore because his conjured throat ached…

  
When he finally heard the knock; Sans swallowed the orange cock as the monster issued a low moan, orange magic sliding down the back of his throat; sweet and tangy. The small skeleton pulled off of the shaft and sat back with a ‘thud’. He watched in a daze as the cock disappeared, the monster sated.

  
Fuck; he was so damn hard it was hurting. Sans’ face was covered in the different shades of magical release that he had missed. A soft whine slipped between his teeth as he took in his current state. The skeleton’s untouched cock was aching; oozing cyan magic from the tip.

  
Sans was trembling; his bones overwhelmed with desire. Could he even teleport home like this?

  
There was low murmuring behind the door to the room and Sans frowned, wondering why there was someone by the door and not by the holes; waiting to get serviced. But it was locked so he wasn’t worried…

  
An orange glow had his eyes darting to the lock and he couldn’t even move in time to cover himself as the lock clicked open; the door swinging open to reveal…

  
Sans’ soul thudded; his mind coming to a complete and abrupt halt.

  
This was impossible…

  
Sans didn’t even have time to feel humiliated or ashamed because in the next instant he was caught up in long and very familiar arms; his small spine pressing against the wall as his younger sibling caught his mouth in a deep kiss. He returned it instinctively; dazedly wondering if he was dreaming or maybe he had finally gone insane from the resets…

“how’s his hp?”

  
The unexpected voice had Sans attempting to jerk back from the kiss but Papyrus had him completely pinned; tongue plundering his mouth thoroughly as he felt the sensation of someone ‘checking’ him.

  
“STILL FAR TOO LOW. COVER HIS EYES, PAPYRUS. HE CAN’T TAKE A SHOCK IN HIS STATE.”

  
Soul pounding in confusion and fear; Sans was surprised when his younger brother obeyed. The all too familiar red scarf was thrown around his skull and fastened over his eye sockets.

  
“paps!” His voice was shaky and afraid.

  
“Hush now, brother,” the gentle and soothing voice of his precious sibling told him, “don’t be afraid. They’re here to help you. Trust me, Sans.”

  
The nearly musical rattling of his tiny frame filled the silence. Whoever else was here was being quiet and allowing them to have this moment.

  
“Don’t you trust me?” Papyrus continued, voice sounding hurt, “I thought you would come to me for anything. Especially something like this…”

  
His mind frantically chased his brother’s words around. Something like this…? Doing sexual things anonymously…? No. Someone had mentioned his Hope. Someone had known he was about to Fall Down AND the source of it.

  
“who…?” Sans’ voice was weak and it took him a moment to realize it wasn’t just from the present situation. Everything felt like it was drifting away…

  
“fuck! b-boss!” Another voice cried and Sans felt the world shift as his brother moved swiftly out of the small room.

  
“get his soul, papyrus!”

  
Everything came back in sharp relief as he felt one of Papyrus’ hands delve into his rib-cage and curl with the utmost gentleness around his soul. Sans could feel several magic signatures surging forward to shield the fragile inverted organ. Instead of feeling invasive; it felt like each of them belonged… Two felt similar to him, two more felt close to his brother…and one was Papyrus himself.

  
As if sensing their natural resonance; Sans felt the rib-cage he was pressed against warm up from the glow of his sibling’s soul.

  
“IS HE SAFE, PAPY?”

  
…Papy?

  
“for now. we need to stick close. sorry to invade this special moment.”

  
“INVADE? HE WAS FUCKING FALLING. HE NEEDED US HERE.”

  
“b-boss, we’ve talked about…sensitivity.”

  
These were all of the voices beyond the walls. Sans felt the initial shame and embarrassment that had eluded him crash back like a riptide; burying his face into Papyrus’ shoulder. Since his brother was holding his soul; everything was laid bare. His emotions, his depression and a vague sense of what he was thinking.

  
“YOU ARE WELCOME TO STAY AND HELP.” Papyrus told the other voices and Sans felt a moment of panic before his entire body grew warm and limp when a skeleton kiss was pressed directly to his soul, “RELAX, SANS. YOU ARE SAFE. I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE SAFE WITH THEM. I PROMISE.”

  
“…okay.” He murmured softly after a pause.

  
“everyone hold on then. this isn’t the right place.”

  
There was movement and then an impossible breath of the void before Sans knew he was home. Almost instantaneously, his small body was being stroked and caressed by too many hands for him to count. His soul was still held firmly in Papyrus’ hand as his brother lowered them both to the ground. Sans flushed blue as the remaining blue jacket, shirt and socks were stripped from him.

  
It was true that he had been sucking off these monsters before but being naked in front of them…and he was still hard! Sans had accused the human of being a freak but this was something else altogether.

  
His hands drifted up to the blindfold but were caught and lifted to someone’s teeth.

  
It clicked then.

  
All of these monsters were skeletons, there was no doubt in his mind now. But he had thought only himself and Paps were…

  
“yer thinking too loud, s-sweetheart,” the teeth against his knuckles moved as the skeleton sitting across from he and his sibling spoke. Papyrus kept his naked body steady as he was rearranged to straddle along his sibling’s femurs; trembling as his tail bone brushed against the denim shorts he had sewn. A thumb pressed into the middle of his soul, causing him to gasp in air.

  
“WE’LL MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD, SANS!” The loud but pleasant voice promised, “PAPYRUS AND ALL OF US, WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU.”

  
“IT’S CLEAR THE MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT WOULD RATHER DUST THAN BE HONEST WITH HIMSELF,” The rougher sounding skeleton chided before the first voice shouted, “LANGUAGE” in a scolding tone.

  
“guys, we need to focus on why we came here. talking can come later.” The low drawling tone of another monster spoke up. There was a breath expelled against his knuckles, “see, red has the right idea.”

  
‘Red’ guided his hands down to grip his brother’s femurs. Sans shakily tightened his grip on the only normal thing about this entire situation. Red caressed a hand over his shaking rib cage.

  
“yer consent, right? i know it doesn’t feel like there is a choice, b-but we won’t touch yer if you just want yer brother.”

  
Sans froze.

  
Did he have a choice, really? He knew what would happen if the shield that had been fashioned around his soul by the strangers was dropped.

  
“we came here for yer, sans,” it was that lazy drawl again, “trust us. we wouldn’t have even come here unless it was important.”

  
“JUST KNOW THAT IF WE DO FUCK YOU, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE PART OF OUR FAMILY.”

  
“heh…no choice there, b-boss?” Red asked.

  
“NONE!”

  
Sans inhaled shakily, focusing on his sibling’s soothing ministrations on his soul. He didn’t have enough information here to decide. Even if he did; the small skeleton didn’t even know if he could make the right choice in his state.

“p-paps?” He asked.

  
“WE ARE ALREADY TECHNICALLY PART OF THEIR FAMILY. I ALSO WOULD NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THEM JOINING. BUT KNOW THAT WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG DISCUSSION AFTER.”

  
The familiar scolding tone as well as a wave of reinforcing magic around his soul had Sans giving in.

  
“i consent.”

  
Instead of more talking, their response was to resume touching his exposed bones. Red, the skeleton sitting in front of him; wrapped rough phalanges around his neglected cock. Sans cried out and arched against his younger brother; his soul pulsing in the other’s grip as he discovered a newly formed bulge under his tail bone. Papyrus was hard, ready the instant he had agreed. He shuddered as his brother passed his soul to one of the other monsters.

  
It still felt safe.

  
…It felt strangely like his brother.

  
“papyrus…” He moaned, pelvis canting into Red’s attention before grinding back intentionally onto his brother. The breathy moan it drew from Papyrus had Sans quaking in response. Oh fuck…he was so hard! He wanted to cum…!

  
Desperately, his hips jerked up into Red’s fist but it was suddenly removed and replaced with hot suction; small hands holding his hips steady. Oh stars…! Between his brother and the monster called ‘Red’; Sans’ vision whited out as his spine arched; his breath dying into a silent scream of pleasure. He could vaguely feel Papyrus kissing his vertebrae as Red released his spent cock after swallowing his magic down. Another set of hands tilted his skull up; his mouth claimed with a familiar spicy magic that filled his mouth easily, dominating his attempts at reciprocation.

  
“c’mon, papyrus. he needs you to stabilize everything.” The lazy voice from before drawled. The monster kissing him released Sans, the hands retreating as the small skeleton was turned and laid gingerly on the floor.

  
“CLOSE YOUR EYES, BROTHER.” Papyrus requested and Sans hesitated before doing so, “WHEN I TELL YOU TO OPEN THEM, FOCUS ONLY ON ME; ALRIGHT?”

  
“okay, paps…” He whispered; wanting nothing more than to see his younger brother in this moment. The knot holding the red scarf secure around his skull loosened and the slide of the cloth being removed had him shivering; but Sans didn’t open his eyes. He could still feel it underneath his skull…

“OPEN YOUR EYES, SANS.”

  
The small skeleton hesitantly peeked one socket open, finding his peripheral vision blocked by the scarf. Papyrus had wrapped it around both of their faces and his breath hitched at the adoring expression on his sibling’s face; a faint trail of orange magic smoking from his right socket. Completely enchanted, Sans focused solely on his younger brother.

  
“I LOVE YOU, SANS.”

  
Cyan magic gathered rapidly in his sockets as he choked, wrapping his arms around Papyrus, “i-i love you too, papyrus. i’ve always loved you.”

  
The genuine happiness written all over his brother’s face had his soul pulsing, still in someone else’s grip. Batting away the desire to seek it out; Sans pulled his sibling down for another kiss; moaning softly at the flavor. Their magic slid slowly against each other, caressing and tasting. The small skeleton spread his femurs as Papyrus pressed closer; shivering when the head of his brother’s cock nudged against his opening.

  
It pressed forward and Sans relaxed, gasping at the intrusion; his eye-lights locked on Papyrus’ as he was filled up completely. There was a murmur of someone speaking nearby but Sans was completely engrossed in Papyrus; keening deep in his rib-cage as their magic merged.

  
And then Papyrus moved and his world eased into ecstasy. Their phalanges linked, pressed together beside his skull as their tongues danced; his brother’s pace rocking his body against the carpet. Sans hadn’t even known his innocent brother was capable of this but he was being ravished to the point of his mind falling completely silent, incoherent pleas falling from between his teeth when Papyrus released his mouth; hunching over his small body protectively as he fucked into his tight entrance.

  
He didn’t even recall why. Sans couldn’t focus on anything other than his brother that he adored more than anything else.

  
Something was struck deep inside him; his femurs trembling as his begging turning into wordless cries. Sans tightened around Papyrus’ length; which pulsed and jerked against his walls.

  
“I-I”M COMING!”

  
“paps!”

  
The return of his soul in that instant had Sans wailing, his release splattering between their bones; hot magic struck the back of his entrance repeatedly as Papyrus’ orange magic filled him up and overflowed.

  
He panted and Papyrus held him close. A gentle skeleton kiss was pressed to the side of his skull as they both came down slowly, enjoying the afterglow.

  
“WOWZERS!”

  
Sans blinked up at Papyrus, unsure if it was safe to look away.

  
“IS HE SAFE?” His sibling questioned.

  
“i’d say…fuck.”

  
Multiple checks washed over him and with a mixture of curiosity and fear; Sans checked himself.

  
That…

  
His HP…

  
It was at 5.

  
Impossible.

  
“heh. looks like Papyrus isn’t your last hope anymore, pal.” The lazy drawl prompted him to glance past the scarf and he was met with…

  
Another…Papyrus? It looked like his brother, even sounded similar. But the way he was dressed was something more along the lines of what Sans would wear. The skeleton clad in the orange hoodie smiled at his attention, offering a half wave.

  
“i’m obviously also papyrus. you can call me stretch.”

  
Speechless; he glanced over to his other side; discovering a rather violent looking skeleton that bore an uncanny resemblance to himself; under all that leather and scarring. Despite that, the expression he was wearing was oddly gentle.

  
“hey, s-sweetheart. i’m sans but they call me ‘red’ to not fuck our identities up.” He nodded to his other side; which Sans had to nearly crane his neck back for until Papyrus scooped him up and drew them both in a sitting position.

  
Another rough looking skeleton; this time clearly resembling his brother other than the violent and angry disposition, “that is my younger bro, his nickname is ‘edge’.”

  
Sans blinked, his pupils moving to the last skeleton, who waved cheerfully. This one was clearly the lazy ‘Stretch’s’ brother; resembling him in all but dress and manner.

  
“HI! I’M BLUE!”

  
….

  
This was impossible.

  
“…g-glitch…?” Sans queried softly, bones trembling in his brother’s hold. No, please; if this was all a mistake…what had just happened…, “reset…messing with…?”

  
“hey.” Stretch reached towards him but he flinched into his sibling, eyes sockets wide and terrified. Nothing could work out like this, not this happily. Not so strangely. It just didn’t add up.

  
“this can’t…be real…” Sans forced out, tone heart-broken.

  
“BROTHER! NO!” Papyrus drew his full attention and he sobbed; burying his face against his sibling’s bare ribs, “THIS IS REAL. THEY CAME HERE THROUGH THAT MACHINE IN THE BASEMENT.”

 

  
…what?  
“IT LOOKS LIKE WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR A BIT TOO!” Blue chirped happily; his blue eye-lights spinning into stars, “YOUR MACHINE HASN’T BEEN FIXED YET!”  
Cautiously, he took in the other monsters again. What did they know about Gaster’s broken machine?

  
“normally, finding another universe is tricky. but the parent universe being in jeopardy gave off a strong beacon.” Stretch told them, expression slackening into grim line, “we almost didn’t get here in time.”

  
“AS THE DAMN TIME LINE GUARDIAN, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT.” Fell snapped, “IF YOU DIE, THE UNIVERSE EVENTUALLY FUCKS UP. AND IF THIS ONE GOES…”

  
“we a-all do.” Red finished for him.

  
Sans mentally mulled over the information given. So… These other versions of himself and his brother had used Gaster’s machine to travel here from alternate universes because his health degrading had threatened some universal equilibrium… And they had accomplished that…with sex?? That was so…

  
Abrupt and loud delighted laughter burst from his rib-cage, startling the other monsters. Sans’ ribs quickly acquired a dull ache as he clutched his brother close, magic spilling from his sockets as he laughed for the first time in a long time.

  
A long minute passed until Sans was reduced to wheezes, utterly exhausted. As he closed his eyes, the small skeleton wished that this was reality. Certainly the multi-verse hadn’t been saved by fucking him. That was the best and worst joke he had ever heard.

  
….

  
He had never been so happy to be wrong when Sans woke up the next morning.


	23. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 23- Shibari
> 
> Pairing: UT Bros
> 
> Warnings: Shibari (Japanese Bondage); sensation play, oral
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Three of Kinktober featuring the classic brothers! <3 This is one of my favorite kinks! So I hope I can do this well! Enjoy~

The smooth and soft slide of nylon rope against his vertebrae had Papyrus shivering at the sensation. He was patiently sitting on his knees in the bedroom he now shared with his brother on the surface. Eye sockets closed, he heard a fond huff of breath expel from Sans as the smaller skeleton deftly worked the long length into equal halves. 

There was something so soothing about this… Papyrus had been surprised that his usually lazy brother had taken to this so well. The other’s phalanges brushed his clavicle as Sans made the first knot there, then halfway down and then at the very bottom, just above his floating ribs.  
But, the taller sibling mused in silence, listening to the slide of nylon and trembling at the feather-soft slide; it really shouldn’t be that much of a shock. Sans’ soul was a soft cyan that signaled his primary trait as Patience.

Which was exactly what this type of art form required. 

The length of the rope was pulled down the curve of his spine; where his older brother began lacing it through his pelvis. A displacement of air signaled that Sans had moved around to his back, lacing the orange nylon through the holes in his sacrum.

Papyrus shivered, his bones rattling at the sensation and he felt Sans’ rib cage press against his back; a skeleton kiss placed to the underside of his jaw.

“okay there, bro?” His sibling’s deep voice questioned gently and he nodded; not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere that surrounded them.

The rope was pulled taut up his spine, hooking into the loop of rope around his neck. Papyrus felt Sans take a step back, the opposite ends of the material held in each of his brother’s hands brushing against his rib cage as the other monster circled back to his front. 

The tie was deliciously snug as Sans looped the rope in between each knot; then pulling them back so that they formed an attractive diamond between each notch. It felt like a firm hug around his ribs, tight enough to impart a sense of security; but not enough to impend the expansion of his cage as he breathed.

Sans tied off the karada; gingerly running his phalanges up and down Papyrus’ bound ribs.

“not too tight…?” He checked and the younger sibling finally opened his sockets, admiring the intricate and careful knots with the orange nylon.

“IT’S VERY BEAUTIFUL, SANS.” He complimented with a happy smile, “NOTHING IS TOO TIGHT!”

Sans’ eye-lights grew hazy as an affectionate smile pulled his teeth upwards, “you’re beautiful, paps. the rope is just a nice addition.”

Papyrus flushed and couldn’t help smiling wider as his older brother captured his mouth to kiss him; their tongues curling together. It ended far too soon, but he knew that Sans was focusing on him right now. The brush of the other monster’s magic was familiar and welcome as he was moved to the bed.

The pull of the rope against his pelvis had him shifting; feeling his magic respond. Sans knelt between his femurs and rubbed his phalanges along his pelvic arch. He watched avidly as his brother lowered his skull and lapped a blue tongue against the glow forming just behind the column of rope.

Papyrus moaned quietly and pushed the orange magic up towards his older sibling. Sans’ eye-lights flickered up towards his face as his tongue teased the magic into a dripping mound; the rope pressing against his clit and down the slit. He shuddered as phalanges moved the rope enough to dip into it.

“paps…?”

He opened eye sockets he hadn’t realized he had closed to look down at his brother. Nodding to show the other monster had permission; Sans took the the task with enthusiasm. A full body shudder had his bones rattling in a near musical way as his older brother’s tongue pressed between his orange folds. The ropes hugged him tightly as he arched in them; Sans holding his pelvis steady as his tongue bottomed out at the back of Papyrus’ magic before completely withdrawing; only to repeat the process.

The nylon rubbing against his clit and tensing within the holes of his sacrum added far too much stimulation and with a gasp; Papyrus peaked; his orange magic being lapped eagerly up by Sans. He whimpered as the rope continued to overstimulate him; skull feeling floaty as he relaxed against the sheets. Sans’ smile was lazy and affectionate as he moved up his body; settling beside him as Papyrus basked in the sensation.

There was something heady about the friction; the feel of rope and Sans’ soul being so close to him in such a state.

An affectionate nuzzle had him turning his face into his sibling’s; meeting in a kiss; their phalanges linking as Sans let Papyrus enjoy the afterglow.


	24. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 24- Exhibitionism/Voyeurism
> 
> Pairing: Underswap Sans! Solo
> 
> Warnings: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, misuse of a gaming controller, the internet is watching~
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Four of Kinktober featuring the US Blue! Please enjoy. <3

Blue smiled happily to himself as he set up the gaming console Stretch had bought him shortly after obtaining a job on the surface. He hadn’t expected to enjoy playing things so much, as it seemed like a rather lazy hobby. Alphys had gotten one too and of course; they were very competitive. But that wasn’t why he was using the device tonight. It didn’t take him long to figure out that the ‘rumble’ feature in the gaming controller could be used for…other things…

It wasn’t really his fault! What were humans thinking?! Placing something that vibrated in an object that would most likely be in your lap??

But, the sensation had quickly become addictive and Blue couldn’t stop indulging whenever his sibling went out to Muffet’s place in the city. Stretch would drink until he had to sleep it off; so the small skeleton had all night to enjoy this.

Because not only did he abuse the rumble feature but he also found that streaming to strangers was too easy and accessible. There was just something so downright lewd and naughty about having people watch him get off in the privacy of his own home. He had become very popular because of this!

Getting comfortable on their over-stuffed sofa, he accessed the server and went ‘live’; the small red light of the camera accessory blinking on. Immediately; the chat was filled with excited people; sailing into the hundreds as he was greeted and catcalled.

Offering the people viewing a saucy wink, Blue rubbed his clothed mound, the cyan glow there obviously.

“HELLO, EVERYONE! I TOOK YOUR SUGGESTION AND DID NOT TOUCH MYSELF FOR A SOLID WEEK!” Blue grinned, reclining his compact body against the back of the sofa and spreading his small legs to give a clear view of the wet spot staining his gray slacks.

“I’M VERY PENT UP, SO I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND IF I GET RIGHT TO IT?”

The chat exploded with affirmatives and Blue moaned; fingering his cunt through the fabric before peeling them off.

“I HAVE THE SETTINGS TO ACTIVATE THE VIBRATIONS IN THE CONTROLLER WHEN A CERTAIN EMOJI IS USED-” His femurs trembled as his grip on the device tightened in anticipation, “SO EVERYONE HERE CAN HELP ME OUT!”

Is he srs?!?!?! 

;D ;D ;D 

Wreak him!!

Soul pounding in excitement; Blue spread his femurs to expose his wet pussy to the camera and the strangers watching. There was something so erotic about being watched by others. In this case, hundreds of someones; nearly a thousand…

Pressing the arch of the black controller against his clit; Blue grinned at the camera; “OKAY! WHENEVER YOU USE THE ‘LENNY FACE’; IT WILL GO OFF!”

Immediately, the emoji began spamming the chat. The small skeleton moaned as the plastic began quaking rapidly; pleasure shocking from his soul to his cunt. His clit swelled under the stimulation; pelvis twitching into the device.

“OOOH! YES! PLEASE!” He begged, face flushing with magic as the participants began to egg each other on. His phalanges tightened on the controller; digging the smooth surface into his engorged nub.

Stick it in! 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He whimpered, that would delay his much needed release but Blue was eager to please his loyal viewers as always. Shifting the gaming controller, Blue pressed one of the ends against his oozing slit; pressing the still vibrating device as far as it could go with it’s odd shape.

“OOOOHHHH!” Blue moaned; finding that even though it wasn’t as intense; it was still pleasant. He rode the controller; his walls clenching desperately on the smooth surface as if to suck it in. And as always; when he reached this point; the small monster’s mind fixated on thoughts of Stretch, his dear brother…

His glowing blue tongue lolled out between his teeth. This controller was nowhere near how long and thick his sibling was. He would know; the skeleton had been peeping in on Stretch for as long as he had known about sex. Which was a lot longer than his sibling realized.

“LET ME CUM!” The small monster pleaded and when he was greeted with mostly negatives; a frustrated whimper tore from him as he got onto his knees. Placing the controller below him at an angle where nothing would be pressed; Blue rutted down against it, staring at the camera as he stroked his ribs. Dipping between them and moaning; the monster could feel his magic leaking all over the controller.

Deciding to turn the tables; he gave the camera a stern look, “DO YOU NOT LOVE WATCHING ME? I BET I CAN SOAK THIS SO MUCH IT WILL FAIL TO WORK EVER AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE TO BUY A NEW ONE!”

At zealous affirmatives and a ton of more emojis; Blue focused on getting himself off. It had been too long! He had been waiting for this opportunity all week! Imagining that it was his brother’s skull his femurs were straddling; the vibration Stretch’s tongue; the small skeleton whimpered and whined as he fucked against the device.

You want to cum, baby brother? Stretch would ask with that cocky and lazy grin. In his mind; instead of begging; he would grind his cunt down onto his sibling’s face to shut him up. He would ride his sibling’s face with the sole intent to get off; taking his long overdue pay for cleaning up after his lazy brother.

“AHHH!” With a scream; blue magic squirted all over the rumbling controller. The skeleton monster gave a squeak as it continued to vibrate against his oversensitive clit as he rode out his orgasm. Gooey release oozed down his femurs and stained the couch.

Gasping for air; Blue removed the controller and pressed a button.

Well… It seemed as if he had succeeded in breaking it after all…


	25. Boot Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 25- Boot worship
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Boot worship, public power-play
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Five of Kinktober featuring the Edgy-bros! X’D Apologies once again for the delay! Short but sweet! Enjoy~

It wasn’t often that Sans slipped up on their act, but whenever he did; Boss made sure to correct him in front of the entirety of Snowdin. The gaze of each monster was extremely heavy; almost like a physical thing as he slipped to his knees in front of his younger brother. The taller skeleton’s gaze was cruel and cold; sending a shiver up his spine that had nothing to do with the low temperature.

He tuned out the speech that Papyrus was giving the monsters. Sans knew his brother preferred it when he didn’t listen to more lies than there already were, for their benefit. So Sans focused on the boots Boss wore; knowing that very soon now he would be required to make a show of loyalty.

It was how their dynamic worked after all. Sans was property and Papyrus was the owner.

Absently, the smaller skeleton noted that Boss had gone quiet and he looked up at his brother; finding the other’s ruby eye-lights pulsing down at him; teeth pulled down in an unhappy expression. Sans shifted until he was on his rib-cage in the snow; pressing the side of his face against the one of Papyrus’ boots.

A flicker of desire was there and gone from his sibling’s expression quickly; too fast to be noticed by anyone other than Sans.

Wordlessly; the smaller monster nuzzled against the leather; pressing a skeleton kiss to the toe of the boot before snaking his glowing tongue out to lave up the material. Papyrus extended the leg towards him, allowing him to subserviently lick and kiss the boot in a show of loyalty.

The others watching most likely thought this to be a humiliating but Sans could see the undertone of arousal his display was giving Papyrus.

Even though everyone was watching; the small skeleton was glad this act could thrill his brother like it was. They loved each other but displays of service always turned his Boss on more than anything else could.

A startled huff of air escaped from between his sharp teeth as he was suddenly forced onto his back by a rough hand; the boot grinding none-too-gentle against his pelvis. He could faintly hear Papyrus addressing the crowd, but his attention was fully on the heel that ground into his agitated magic with the promise for more later.

Sans knew he would be getting a true punishment later; but he couldn’t help the pleasure rising in response to Boss’ rough treatment. He would regret it later but for now…

The small skeleton would enjoy what his submissive nature had brought out in his younger brother.


	26. Shot Gunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 26- Shotgunning
> 
> Pairing: UT Sans x US Papyrus
> 
> Warnings: Shotgunning, 420 Use, the skeles are high, frottage.
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Six of Kinktober featuring the Stoner Bros (US Papyrus/UT Sans). I really wanted to do this one since the challenge started so I hope you enjoy it!

Sans knew that Stretch was high as soon as he teleported to the home of the alternate version of his brother; the air hazy with smoke. The smaller skeleton snorted upon finding the hoodie-clad skeleton laying on the living room floor; a blunt in between his long fingers.

“so, i’m guessing blue isn’t here…?” He hazarded, carefully walking around Stretch to sit near the monster’s head. An amused chuckle was all that he got as a response and Sans realized that Stretch must have been smoking a long time to be this high already. Gingerly; he extracted the nearly burnt out blunt from between the other’s fingers and that finally caused the other skeleton’s sockets to open halfway.

“sans…why did you…?” Stretch frowned down at his empty fingers before shrugging and sitting up slowly. Another blunt was lit and placed between the lanky skeleton’s teeth and Sans rumbled a chuckle.

“i was asking about your bro…?” Sans prompted and the other skeleton blinked; as if just realizing the other monster was right in front of him.

“oh, blue?” He huffed an amused breath, expelling the sweet smoke, “he’ll be at alphys’ all night.”

Ah, well that explained the complete and utter lack of concern for how smoky the house was getting. Sans was already experiencing a contact high from it; a lazy smile pulling at his teeth as he regarded the other version of his little brother.

“say sans…you mind letting me try something?” Stretch questioned, already leaning between the space separating them. Feeling relaxed, Sans shrugged in response. He wasn’t expecting to be pulled up to straddle the lanky skeleton’s lap. Scrabbling for a hold; his small phalanges dug into the soft fabric of the orange hoodie as his cheek was cupped.

“what’re you…?”

He was silenced by Stretch pressing their mouths together.

Sweet smoke was exhaled into his parted teeth and Sans shivered in response; an immediate light-headed sensation washing over the small monster as he inhaled the vapors. Stretch grinned at him as he shivered from the sensation.

“like it?”

Sans really hadn’t visited to get high, but suddenly the thought was appealing as he found himself nodding in response.

“y-yeah…” The smaller monster managed. He and Stretch could be found drinking together but this was new… The hoodie-clad skeleton grinned and took another drag before repeating the gesture; Sans’ teeth parting as their mouths met.

Smoke curled between them as the smaller monster inhaled the smoke Stretch breathed into him. His magic was already eagerly consuming the stimulant offered and Sans uttered a soft noise as the hips below him canted upwards; their pelvis’ rubbing.

“fuck, sans…” Stretch tilted his skull up; breathing more smoke into the other skeleton. Some vapor escaped the greedy inhale; slipping through the other’s sockets as Sans repeated the movement; arousal pulsing in his soul.

“lightweight…” The taller skeleton teased.

Was becoming turned on while high a normal thing…? Deciding he didn’t much care, Sans clutched Stretch’s hoodie tighter as the other skeleton exhaled into his mouth again. The smaller monster plucked the blunt from the other version of his sibling and stubbed it out. 

Before Stretch could utter a complaint; Sans was kissing the other monster deeply; wiping away all other thoughts. Excess smoke escaped between their sockets; Sans pulling back to pant air desperately.

“i didn’t come here expecting this…” He murmured. Stretch grinned and pinned Sans down; hovering over the other’s smaller body.

“i’ll take responsibility,” the taller skeleton promised; pressing his teeth to the monster’s sensitive vertebrae. Sans shuddered and lifted his hips as Stretch hurriedly yanked off his track shorts. He had to wonder how long Stretch had been horny as the other skeleton immediately freed a weeping ecto-cock, pressing their conjured dicks together.

“hhn!” Sans thrust his hips up only for his pelvis to be caught by large hands and steadied; Stretch grinding them slowly and firmly together. He moaned in response; enjoying the long drag of Stretch’s magic flesh against his own sensitive cock.

“easy there…” The taller skeleton soothed as Sans writhed beneath him; desperately chasing after his pleasure.

“please!” Sans huffed; cyan tears pooling in his sockets; frustrated that Stretch was holding him back clear in his expression. Something in the lanky skeleton seemed to snap after he took in Sans face; the smaller monster crying out as Stretch rutted against him; pressing him into the carpet. His phalanges dug into the other’s ribs as his eye-lights rolled back and guttered out.

“m-more!”

“fuck…” 

Sans’ breath hitched as he suddenly peaked; screaming as his body rocked underneath Stretch’s; cyan cum spurting between them. The taller skeleton’s pace stuttered before a low groan rumbled in his rib-cage; the delicious feeling of hot release splattered his bones causing him to quake.

A long beat of silence dragged on before Sans realized something.

“i’m hungry.”

Stretch burst out laughing, “oh no, you have the munchies.”

“feed me.” Sans pleaded, too content to lay underneath the other skeleton; uncaring of the magic drying between them.

“sans…”

“you said you’d take responsibility.” The smaller skeleton pointed out.

“fine..just let me lay here for a few more moments…”


	27. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 27- Branding
> 
> Pairing: UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Branding via Violet Wand, Electric play, Ownership
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Seven of Kinktober featuring the Underfell brothers! <3 Enjoy!

Red focused on his breathing; though it wasn’t entirely necessary for his genus as a skeleton monster. He was currently in the shed they had remodeled; his shorter body laid out on a wooden table. His wrists and ankles were cuffed in soft leather restraints that were buckled firmly enough that he didn’t have much room to struggle. Not that the skeleton wanted to struggle; but when electricity was involved; it was an involuntary thing. His red collar was chained to the table as reinforcement; but the violet wand wasn’t strong enough to jolt his entire body for it to be needed.

He opened his closed sockets and let his red eye-lights trail to the side to watch his sibling’s movements in his peripheral. The soft clinking of glass and metal had his complete attention.  
They had found the violet wand not too long ago; perhaps a few months. Modifying so it would work with their form of magical electricity had been tricky, but worth it. It was strange how humans used medical instruments for some pretty kinky shit. Strange but creative.

Tonight was more about pushing boundaries as well as reasserting Papyrus’ ownership over him. While it was something the Underground did often; their dynamic was different behind closed doors. Outside; Papyrus was his ruthless ‘Boss’, but when no one else could see… His younger brother was his lover.

It was for both of these things that Sans was eager for tonight.

The sound of glass sliding into place had his eye-lights focusing on his sibling; who was suddenly stepping into his clear field of view right next to the table. Red exhaled at the feeling of long phalanges caressing his scarred bones.

“ARE YOU READY, BROTHER?” Boss checked; gaze neutral but fixed intensely on his face. He nodded; fingers twitching. 

“ready…paps,” he answered, the nickname feeling foreign on his conjured tongue. Nevertheless, it seemed to have struck the right chord with his sibling; who gave him the barest of a satisfied smile.

Wordlessly, Papyrus rechecked the connection between the glass metal tubing and the exposed metal tip to the main unit of the violet wand. It was a curious contraption that looked similar to the base of a power tool. They had thought it exactly that before further examination proved wrong. The plug had been extensively altered to fit with the power source.

Red breathed out slowly as the dull hum of electricity sounded from the wand, his sibling leaning over him. When the exposed metal tip on the glass tubing got near enough, an arch of electricity spiked from the tip to the nearest bone. His body jolted in response involuntarily as a soft groan issued from between his sharp teeth. It was like receiving a static shock that was ten times as powerful as normal.

A burning sensation followed; heating the area it zapped.

His body had been barely able to shift due to the restraints. Precision was required for this as Papyrus was going to burn his name and other things into his body. Repeating over and over until the electricity scarred his bones. Red might be able to stand being still for one pass; but he wouldn’t on multiple passes.

Now that the initial jolt was over; Papyrus lowered the tip until a constant arch of electricity connected from the tool to his body. Soft murmurs and moans escaped as the violent wand moved; burning a pattern into his white bone. Scarring it a bright red. He knew his brother would’ve preferred it to stay such a vivid color but it dulling into a gray was unavoidable.  
He idly tried to keep track of what was being inscribed into his bones, but after awhile; Red didn’t care. The constant stimulation from the violent wand had him whimpering; jerking as much as possible in the leather restraints. The burn felt nearly unbearable; very nearly…

“YOU ARE DOING SO WELL, SANS!” Papyrus praised and he whined; clenching his teeth. The small skeleton tried to focus on how amazing the human body must be; to withstand this amount of electricity without magic. With their own fragile electricity that was natural; but he couldn’t focus. The zap and burning of his body had him a mess by the second pass.

By the third, he was pleading for his brother to stop. 

But he didn’t really mean it. Red could still remember their safe word, even if all other thought failed.

A fourth and then a fifth… He was so sore and it was too much. It felt like too much!

“y-yellow,” Red panted, letting Papyrus know he was nearing the point where he was unsure if he could continue. His Boss offered him a patient look, adoration clearly written on the other’s rough looking face.

“ONE MORE PASS, BROTHER. CAN YOU DO THAT?”

Red whimpered and nodded, magic gathering in his sockets. One more pass. Papyrus was pushing his limits. He could do one more… Almost there. The burning was so much, it felt like it would never go away. But he could hang on just a little longer… Just a bit more… For his brother…

Just a bit longer…

The humming of the tool faded and Red gasped, tears born from his magic streaming down his skull as his entire body felt inflamed from the prolonged exposure. He felt the leather at his ankles be loosened and then his wrists. Papyrus didn’t touch him though; able to tell without asking that his body was too sensitive. There would be time for aftercare later.

“DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOURSELF, SANS?” His sibling questioned and he nodded, catching his breath. He couldn’t move but the small skeleton didn’t need to. A mirror was held above him at an angle and his sockets widened at the sight.

He had never realized Papyrus was so…artistic…

Blazing across his rib-cage was the most amazing network of swirls and arching shapes; wrapping along his bones. It was… Sans didn’t want to use the word ‘beautiful’ when it came to anything about himself; but that was the only word that seemed to apply. Woven across his collarbone was Papyrus’ name, along with dotted lines. The Delta Rune was worked in around his sternum. Sans would mention how disrespectful that was to the Royal Family but seeing as his brother’s goal was to overthrow the King; he didn’t mind.

“Sans…?”

Papyrus’ tone was questioning and gentle. The small skeleton realized he was crying silently and he offered his younger brother a genuine smile, “it’s beautiful, papyrus. thank you…”


	28. Xenophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 28- Xenophilia
> 
> Pairing: UT Sans x DustTale Sans x DustTale Papyrus (???)
> 
> Warnings: Sanscest, Sex with an invisible and unknown entity until it isn’t; DustTale Sans (MurderSans), bonus spectrophilia, Smut, Non-Con/Dub-Con, Mind-break.
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Eight of Kinktober featuring a rare pair this time! Undertale Sans with DustTale Sans, including DustTale Papyrus. From my research into the AU, the spectral form of Papyrus is generally only in DustTale Sans’ mind; but it isn’t in this case for extra kink and spoopiness. X’D Enjoy~
> 
> Xenophily or xenophilia means an affection for unknown/foreign objects or people. Spectrophilia is a sexual attraction to ghosts or spirits.

Sans wished he knew what kept bringing other versions of himself to his universe, but it was a small mercy that it usually happened at the end of a genocide run. He wouldn’t know how to explain things like this to Papyrus. It was especially the case when the Sans that showed up here were particularly violent. The small skeleton had met many different renditions of himself; but this one was the first to shake him to the core; even more so than the Sans who introduced himself as ‘Horror’.

“it’s always interesting to meet another, isn’t it; papyrus?” The other Sans murmured; straddling his broken body on the floor of the Judgment Hall. Sans wondered faintly if this version of himself was as crazy as he appeared. The other skeleton was wearing the exact same clothing as himself; but it was coated in a fine gray powder that had his soul pounding in recognition. That expression and face was also his. The main difference visually was the other’s eye-lights. As crimson as the child’s soul who just wouldn’t stop reseting…

The magic that smoked from the other Sans’ left socket was purple.

Did that mean this Sans had Determination and Perseverance as their main traits? It was hard to tell with other universes. Determination was a human thing but it probably didn’t ring true other places, especially when concerning the trait and not the attribute…

His mind sluggishly registered that the strange Sans had addressed a ‘Papyrus’. But no one else was here. Gentle, dust covered phalanges stroked his cheek and he made a soft noise of discomfort; narrowing his sockets at the violent doppelganger.

“see how much you are hurting? all of that can be changed if you just gained some…love…” The Sans grinned an unsettling smile and the small skeleton flinched; able to see the other’s Level of Violence clearly.

“i won’t…” He huffed out. It went against what he believed in. It was impossible for him to strike a killing blow regardless. Karmic Retribution always brought down the human; their own actions turned against them.

The other monster mimicked the noise; but didn’t seem surprised; “you are always like that, other me. this is the first time i have come across another sans upon dying. at least, by the human’s hand.”

“if you’re gonna kill me, get on with it,” he answered tonelessly.

The Sans eyed him for a long moment before that gentle touch returned, tilting his skull this way and that. Inspecting him. Why, though? Sans wasn’t sure.

“you can call me 'dust'.”

“i doubt that will matter in a few, bud,” Sans replied and the other skeleton, Dust; let out a bark of laughter. As if that had been the funniest joke he had ever heard. Pretty odd sense of humor for a troubled monster. He blinked when Dust closed the distance between them, eyes shooting wide as his mouth was suddenly claimed. 

“mmf!” Sans shifted, not able to give much of a fight in his state.

His Hope stabilized, causing the monster to fall still in shock. What…? How…? Papyrus was his last Hope and his brother was dead. That had felt like his sibling’s healing magic, though? Dust pulled away, his teeth parting to reveal fangs sharper than his own. Sans struggled; the other skeleton exerting force on his soul; holding him down with blue magic.

“see, it gets really boring… traversing the universes with just my brother…” phalanges stroked up his radius; holding down his wrists, “so i think i’ll keep you for awhile…”

“what’re talking about?” Sans’ voice had an edge of panic now, “papyrus isn’t here!”

Dust cocked his head, curiosity touching his ruby eye-lights, “oh? you can’t see him either, then? despite having been so close…to death…”

The other’s pelvis ground slowly and firmly down against his, causing his breath to hitch; panic speeding through his soul. The center of the other’s left eye-light was now cyan, surrounded by a bright crimson.

“he’s always with me…papyrus never left me,” the other skeleton’s tone was reverent and soft, “even though i killed him…”

“stop! you’re crazy!” Sans shouted, his voice swallowed up by the stillness of the hall. Dust hummed, leaning up while still keeping enough friction on his pelvis to ignite an unwanted warmth. The other’s hood was still up, casting an eerie shadow over his skeletal features.

“am i…?” That disconcerting grin was back, “i think…you’re mistaken.”

Something rested on his chest; causing Sans to flinch in surprise and confusion. Eye-lights darting down; the small monster saw no cause for the sensation. 

“confused?” Dust questioned, tilting his head and closing one socket halfway. A predatory smile stretched across his skull as Sans squirmed, the invisible touch growing firmer and spanning over his recently mended rib-cage. Was Dust doing this? There wasn’t a haze of blue magic that indicated it being used there. No, this was something…

“stop it,” he whispered; voice quivering and unsure now.

“i won’t…” Dust answered; breathy, “…and i don’t think brother wants to either.”

Without warning; Sans’ tattered shirt was torn in two; a shocked cry bursting from in between his parted teeth. He fought, feeling the blue magic shift from his soul to his wrists; keeping them pinned down as that invisible touch caressed over his ribs. Dust set a slow and firm pace against his pelvis, riding him. The press of the other’s bulge in his track shorts had Sans’ magic responding whether he wanted to or not. A choked noise escaped him as he tried to keep the unwanted moan back before failing; the strange touch fondling his floating ribs.

“he’s reacting to us, bro,” Dust murmured; sighing in pleasure as a mound of blue magic met his hard cock through their shorts, “…bet if you focus, you could see our dear baby brother.”

A whine slipped between Sans’ teeth as Dust fingered the waist of his track shorts. Oh stars, he was about to be raped. Where was that reset!? Could it not happen with Dust here??? There was no way he could fight his doppelganger. Not after the child… Not with that much LOVE. Magic welled up in his sockets; white eye-lights small and trembling.

“please…please, don’t…” He knew Dust wouldn’t stop and only gave up when the other skeleton scooted back to sit on his knees; pressing a phalange to his cunt through the thin fabric. Excess magic seeped onto the finger and his doppelganger smirked; finding his clit.

“you’re wet, sans,” Dust accused in a soft tone, “but i’ll be nice; since we plan to keep you. paps will prepare you for me…”

The sensation of two hands caressing his pelvic arches had Sans moaning; terrified that somewhere, somehow…he had lost his sanity as well. Dust withdrew his finger from teasing his pussy through the shorts; only for that unseen force to pull them down until they hit the other skeleton. Sans trembled as Dust got rid of them by moving off of him and shucking them away. He tried to teleport in that instant.

Blue magic caught his soul and Dust tutted.

“be a good boy for us and we’ll treat you right,” the skeleton frowned, “or else.”

Sans grew still and finally submitted, quaking. Dust grinned down at him, unhinged delight written all over his expression. The other skeleton forced his femurs up and apart; spreading him so his teal cunt was obscenely exposed. He gasped when that invisible touch grazed his clit, thrusting upwards searchingly before he could check himself. Dust laughed deeply, amused but his grin merely stretched, watching as Sans’ folds were parted by the invisible assailant.

…was it really Papyrus…?

The thought that it MIGHT be had arousal spiking up his spine, flushing his face as another moan escaped him. As if sensing his thoughts, Dust trained his vivid sockets on his expression.

“you’re looking at the world wrong, sans. look at it a bit different…” Dust’s cheek pressed against the inside of one of his spread thighs, “don’t you want to see our brother…?”

That wasn’t logical. Paps couldn’t be..!

Something pressed inside him suddenly and Sans screamed; arching his small spine into the stimulation mindlessly. Red flickered in his peripheral, but by the time his eye-lights jerked towards it, it was gone. Dust’s attention was on his cunt, watching as it gaped open around the invisible fingers of his brother.

“that’s it, sans…” He purred, “let go. don’t you know what we want the most…?”

What he wanted most…?

A series of whines and whimpers escaped him, femurs shifting against Dust as the touch caressed his clit as it delved in and out. His blue fluids seeped out, following an arch… Fingers…? His soul shuddered as he moaned.

…Papyrus…?

Slowly, as if tuning into another frequency; he could hear his brother’s voice praising him. 'You’re doing so well, big brother'; it said. 'Open up for us, let go'. It coaxed. 'What do you want most, Sans?' It echoed Dust’s question and Sans shuddered against the golden tile.

“i…”

Dust’s socket’s widened down at him in shock before dissolving into satisfaction, “…you can hear him.”

“i want…” Sans gasped and writhed; the faintest outline of a silhouette hazing into his vision. The resets…the barrier…, “i want to be free!”

“yes…” Dust hissed, grinning as Sans saw Papyrus for the first time at The End. He was nothing more than a floating, ever-smiling skull. His sockets filled and smoking with the red of Determination. Papyrus’ lovely scarf was trailing listlessly in the air; red gloved fingers diving in and out of his pussy; teasing his transparent walls. They fluttered as the specter withdrew the digits, blue ectoplasm dripping from them before being lapped at by the phantom. It drifted behind Dust’s shoulders; caressing the other version of himself as he settled Sans’ trembling femurs over Dust's shoulders.

The abrupt entrance of Dust’s cock was pleasurable and made easier by Papyrus’ teasing; his walls squeezing immediately around the purple magic. Sans wailed; teal tears tracking down his face as he reached up; quickly gathered into the other skeleton’s arms; the phantom of his brother holding him steady in the other Sans’ lap. Dust rocked up into him; jostling his body.

It was too much…this was too much…!

It felt like his mind was shattering into a million fragments.

“yes! fuck, sans!” Dust began growling lowly in his rib-cage, “we’re gonna keep you. forever. and ever. and ev-oh fuck…!!!”

Sans realized faintly through the pleasure that he was crying and begging; but he couldn’t find it in him to question this. Papyrus was with him again. He wasn’t alone at the end. Someone cared enough to keep him. He was wanted. He could be free. On way or another…

He came with a scream, Dust biting into his collar bone as the phantom Papyrus whispered reassuring words to them both.

One way or another; through death or through this skeleton, Sans would be free.


	29. Watersports/Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 29- Watersports/Omorashi
> 
> Pairing: US Bros
> 
> Warnings: Teasing, at a very inconvenient time, oh my…
> 
> Summary: Day Twenty Nine of Kinktober featuring the Underswap bros. Because Stretch is perverted. Enjoy?? X’D Haven't done this kink before (like a lot of others on the list) but yeah...?

“PAPY!” Blue squeaked, face flushed with magic as he tried to writhe away from his older brother’s grip. He should have known the hoodie-clad skeleton was up to something when he had brought home so much milk. Milk had quickly become the small skeleton’s favorite upon surfacing to meet the humans. They even flavored it! Blue had drank nearly a quart of the stuff while they marathoned anime with Alphys and Undyne. His sibling knew he was too polite to leave in the middle of a movie and had been ‘holding it’ as long as possible.

Skeletons had preferences that their magic catered to. Blue liked to have a nearly full ecto-body; so it required more magic to maintain. It also meant he could conserve magic. If that magic didn’t get used up in a timely manner, it built up somewhere roughly in his belly. He had heard a human’s body was similar, just a LOT more complicated.

Still, Stretch had grabbed him as soon as he had darted for the bathroom.

And Blue knew that he wouldn’t be going anywhere soon.

“BROTHER, LET ME GO!” He whined; wriggling as the pressure of magic threatened to burst.

“why…?” Stretch questioned with a cocky smirk, pinning him down to the ground. He flushed hotly, pouting.

“PAPY! YOU KNOW WHY! LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM!” The small skeleton pleaded. His older brother shook his head, gently pressing a few fingers to his clothed pussy. That made holding the magic in worse!

“c’mon, bro.”

“YOU’RE A PERVERT!” He accused, narrowing his sockets and Stretch laughed; forcing his legs apart to yank off the pants he wore. Long phalanges toyed with his swollen blue belly and he was flipped onto his hands and knees.

“PAPY!”

“you know why i like this, sans…” The taller skeleton murmured and Blue huffed. His older brother had explained it being a ‘power’ thing. Personally, before and after the fact; he found it embarrassing. But if it made his brother happy…

“OKAY!” He consented, “AS LONG AS YOU CLEAN UP!”

Stretch grinned, “you’re the best, baby bro.”

His older brother leaned over his raised bottom and the barest nudge was all the warning Blue got before the taller skeleton was already pressing in, increasing the already unbearable pressure. How long had Stretch been turned on?? 

“Oohhh…” Blue moaned lowly. Too full. Of his brother. Of magic. The small skeleton squeaked as Stretch began rutting against him; some magic already dribbling free despite how hard he had been holding it.

“try to hold it in, blue…” Stretch grunted; the liquid making his movements easier; faster. The wet slap of their joined magic sounded so lewd. Blue whined, clamping down on his older brother’s length in an effort to not lose the magic; only succeeding in causing his sibling to moan and go even faster.

He felt Stretch reach around him and jolted; unintentionally clenching around the large orange magic thrusting into his hole.

“BROTHER, NO!”

“heh… come on…nearly there…” The taller skeleton pleaded before toying with his clit. Blue convulsed; the pressure building into pain as he held it a precious few moments more before… He couldn’t, he just couldn’t…!

His magic squirted around Stretch’s cock, less thick than his release as his brother moaned lowly; pounding into him viciously as Blue felt relief spike quickly into pleasure; his own cries mixing with his sibling’s. It always felt fantastic here… Oh stars…! Stretch’s pace was brutal; the head of his dick reaching deep inside his ecto-body; aided by the magic before Blue was screaming; his walls spamming as he came.

“fuck!” Stretch cursed and his pelvis slammed flush with his bottom; cock jumping against his walls as he released his load deep inside; mixing with the obscene amount of blue magic. Blue moaned as he lost himself in the moment.

He could nag his brother to clean it up later; when he forgot how good this had felt again.


	30. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 30- Toys
> 
> Pairing: Kedgeup (UT Sans x UF Papyrus)
> 
> Warnings: Sybian (sex machine), over stimulation; bondage, messy kisses, praise kink, multiple orgasms.
> 
> Summary: Day Thirty of Kinktober featuring Kedgeup. <3 Enjoy!!

Sans was certain he had a lapse of temporary insanity for him to allow Edge to put him in this position. But now that he was here; he wasn’t going to be a coward and back off. It was just how they worked it seemed. Edge would offer something new and issue it as a challenge. Most of the time, Sans blew him off but now that he had committed… Well, the small skeleton wouldn’t deny that their sex life was very creative.

Shifting on the device Edge had carefully tied his femurs down to; Sans gingerly tilted his pelvis back in an attempt to stimulate the magic gathered in the cavity. A transparent shaft made of silicone was lodged in his inlet; a cyan glow already formed around it. He was straddling it and there was nothing he could do; hands literally bound behind his spine. Still, even though the monster was straddling the strange machine; it wasn’t uncomfortable.

His eye-lights trailed up to the taller skeleton; noting the muted excitement washing off his lover. Edge was restrained in most of what he did; almost as much as Sans. But he was still a version of Papyrus and could be rather loud, especially when anger was involved. The rough-looking skeleton made a point not to leave Sans alone when he was in any sort of bondage; saying it wasn’t good for the ‘submissive’. 

As he had said earlier…very interesting sex life.

“what does this thing do again? i can make a guess but you’ll have to give me a hand here.” Sans grinned when Edge offered him a pointed look. Like all Papyrus, puns weren’t his thing; at least by omission.

“YOU’LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH.” The promise sounded more like a threat, but the small skeleton knew that Edge wouldn’t really harm him in anyway. The larger skeleton monster sat across from him, expression smoothing out into a controlled calm. Long, elegant but scarred phalanges cupped his face and the smaller monster blinked his sockets in surprise before leaning into the touch.

“ARE YOU READY, SANS?” Edge questioned and the bound skeleton felt his soul skip a beat in surprise. Usually the other dropped his name completely during a scene. Was this time different somehow? He nodded; enjoying the play of bone across his face before the touch was gone in favor of picking up a remote.

“a-aa-aah!” The sudden and intense vibrations against the magic in his pelvis had it finally solidifying into a pussy with near violent speed. Sans’ small spine snapped upright rigidly as he cried out, struggling in the binds as if to get away. He hadn’t expected the toy to be so intense!! Sans very nearly called their designated safeword before Edge’s hands were moving all over his rattling bones.

“You look so breathtaking like this, Sans,” the taller skeleton murmured, the sharpened tips of his fingers tilting his skull up, “I know it doesn’t hurt, but don’t use your safeword if it is pleasure you are feeling…”

Cries ebbing into a low keen, Sans gasped as Edge’s glowing tongue lapped up the side of his face; leaving a trail of red ectoplasm before it delved into his mouth; muffling his noises. The silicone toy was rotating inside him; pressing against his transparent walls in all of the right ways. The stand he was straddling was vibrating; so loud it sounded like a motor. Canting his pelvis back to try to get his clit off of it failed and his orgasm tore through him like a rip-tide.

Edge continued to kiss him; his cries of over-stimulation swallowed by the larger monster as his bound body was caressed lovingly. When the taller skeleton finally pulled back, blue tears were trailing down Sans’ face; eye-lights pleading as he whimpered.

“p-please…please, it’s too much…!” He insisted. Pain was one thing. Even with one Hope; Sans could endure more than others realized. But this felt… This was too much!

“Hush, little one,” Edge whispered against his skull, lapping up his tears only for them to be quickly replaced by more, “don’t you deserve all the pleasure I can provide you?”

“nngh!” Sans wanted to deny it but he couldn’t; whimpering as he felt the coil of pleasure tightening in his magic. Edge nipped at his jawline; gentle and insistent with his attentions even though he was writhing uncontrollably against the binds.

“I’ve heard about what you’ve had to endure from my brother, Sans. Don’t deny yourself pleasure. Especially since you’ve been hurt so badly.”

“e-edge!” Sans cried, shouting as his walls clamped over the rotating toy; clit throbbing almost painfully as he peaked a second time. Blue release oozed over the edges of the device; soaking his trembling femurs.

“You’re so good,” the rougher skeleton whispered as the smaller skeleton writhed.

“p-please!” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for anymore. For this to continue. For Edge to stop. “please…”

His mouth was claimed once more, thoroughly explored by the larger ruby ecto-tongue before Edge pulled back; caressing his trembling; overstimulated bones.

“You’re loved, little one. By me. By your brother. By so many others…”

Sans lost count of how much time had passed. It was meaningless in the face of his patient and determined lover. Soon, how many orgasms didn’t matter either. All that mattered was the warmth pooling in his soul as Edge murmured love and praise in a soothing murmur against his mouth in between kisses.

Somewhere; he felt himself accepting what was being said. And even long after the binds had been removed; the sybian shut off; Sans couldn’t find any fault with them. Engulfed in Edge’s arms; the skeleton felt a sense of happiness ease over him like a blanket. Something he hadn’t even known he had been missing for the first time in a very, very long time.


	31. Combo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 31- Any combo of the above
> 
> Pairing: UT Bros x US Bros x UF Bros
> 
> Warnings: Oh gosh, where to start?? Costume play party, six..some?, moresome, we’ll go with that, smut, just gratuitous smut. 
> 
> Summary: The Finale of Kinktober featuring all the skeles. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHALLENGE! <3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!

“BROTHER, ARE YOU SURE I AM STILL DRESSED CORRECTLY?” Papyrus questioned; eyeing the Halloween costume Sans had made him dubiously. Sans looked up at his brother, teeth stretching into a fond smile. At first, the small skeleton had been afraid his sibling’s choice of ‘human doctor’ would’ve smacked too much of Gaster; but his brother pulled the look off well. Admittedly, Sans had only needed to modify more formal gray slacks to fit Papyrus, as well as adding more length on the button-up burgundy shirt. The lab coat has also been changed to look less ‘science’. The stethoscope was a great find to complete the look. If Sans didn’t know any better; it did look like Papyrus was a licensed doctor.

He had wanted to go in his Battle Body, but had changed his mind when he discovered the Swap brothers had already decided to be ‘super heroes’.

Sans thought it was sweet Papyrus had given that theme up without a fight to Blue; who had been so excited his eye-lights had turned to stars. From what they understood; the Fell siblings were coming as vampires. Which was pretty damn hilarious; seeing as they were a monster fable humans had created. There weren’t any monsters like vampires in the Underground. There weren’t any even on the Surface. Silly humans.

“WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME, SANS?” His younger brother questions and the shorter skeleton raised a brow bone, motioning down at the scrubs he was wearing.

“i’m a nurse, paps. you can’t tell?” He questioned and Papyrus looked even more doubtful; scrutinizing him.

“I THOUGHT NURSES WORE WHITE CLOTHES WITH A SKIRT AND THAT FUNNY LITTLE HAT?”

Sans flushed blue, “heh, those were female nurses from the 20s, bro. modern nurses wear these.”

His sibling’s expression turned from doubtful to disappointed and the older brother huffed a laugh, “i’ll keep that in mind for next time, paps. it’s not as if the party we’re going to would think anything of it.”

At the reminder of the Halloween party also being a public play party; Papyrus looked nervous, wringing his hands together; “DO YOU THINK THEY WON’T LIKE ME?”

“it’s just going to be us, the fells and the swap brothers. they already love you, so don’t worry,” he soothed; reaching up to stop the nervous habit, “do you not want to go?”

“NO! OF COURSE I WANT TO! I’M JUST NERVOUS AND EXCITED ALL AT ONCE. IT’S…NEW,” Papyrus admitted and Sans hummed, “I KNOW YOU’LL TAKE ME HOME IF I CAN’T HANDLE IT.”

Sans smiled as his younger brother picked him up, “so, are we ready to go?”

“YES! LET’S!” Papyrus beamed and tightened his grip on Sans before walking over to the machine. It had been successfully fixed and after entering the correct coordinates; a portal opened. Knowing to quickly step through; they were in their basement one instant and then in an identical one the next.

“YOU MADE IT!!” 

They immediately noticed Blue standing up to rush to meet them; excitement written all over his face. Instead of his normal Battle Body; the other Sans was dressed in a vivid red and yellow. There was a yellow lightning bolt over his chest; a red mask covering half of his skull.

“who are you, blue?” Sans asked with an affectionate smile as the other skeleton struck a heroic pose.

“I’M THE FLASH!” Blue insisted, “ONE OF THE BEST HEROES HUMANS HAVE COME UP WITH!”

“THAT IS SO COOL!” Papyrus exclaimed; his grip easing on his brother enough for Sans to get down in order for the proper amount of excitement to be expressed. Sans eyed the stitch-work on the costume admiringly. Stretch had done an amazing job with it. He wouldn’t be surprised if the other lazy skeleton hadn’t worn anything different though. Sans himself had chosen the scrubs for comfort; though the nurse outfit would’ve been a lot kinkier.

As if summoned; the energy from teleportation brushed against Sans’ side and he glanced up, snickering at what he saw.

Well, he had been close…

“STRETCH, WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME?!” Papyrus questioned, gesturing to the entirety of the lanky skeleton’s form. Blue puffed up his cheeks, which looked even more adorable with the superhero mask on the small monster.

“I KNOW, PAPS! I ALREADY YELLED AT HIM. WRITING ‘SIDEKICK’ IN MARKER ON A SPARE HOODIE ISN’T A PROPER COSTUME AT ALL!” The little superhero complained and Papyrus sighed.  
Stretch glanced down at Sans and blinked, “i’m shocked you didn’t do the same thing.”

“meh, i only got it half right.”

“AT LEAST YOU TRIED, BROTHER!” Papyrus smiled at him affectionately, “I’M PROUD OF YOU!”

“COME UP! HURRY! RED AND EDGE LOOK AMAZING!” Blue insisted and rather than walking outside, you just didn’t do that in Underfell, Sans and Stretch teleported directly into the living room. Sans blinked as he took in the Fell siblings. They had did a rather good job, he had to admit. Though the style was similar to what they already wore; a clear effort had been put in to accurately portray a vampire. Edge had a long flowing cape that was lined with vivid red fabric. His outfit was extremely formal. Red didn’t sport a cape, but he looked just as sharp.

Speaking of sharp, “…did you file your canines?”

“OF COURSE WE DID! IT IS A VAMPIRE’S MOST IMPORTANT ASPECT!” Edge insisted; Red grinning at his side with extra sharp teeth.

“i told them they looked ‘edgier’ than normal,” Stretch droned with a slow smile and the taller skeleton huffed; clearly unamused. Papyrus was only paying their conversation half a mind; taking in the difference of their living room. The walls were covered with black sheets; the television and sofa no where to be seen. There was food prepared in the kitchen but that was just a small detail.

Rather; he was keenly aware of the spanking bench, andrew’s cross, cage and suspension bar now here. Bags with implements and toys were off to the side, near the wall. After all this wasn’t ONLY a costume party; it was also a play party. While they had an open relationship with each other; the skeletons had never all been in one universe at the same time. So this was a first…

“I KNOW HALLOWEEN IS IMPORTANT AND SO ARE COSTUMES, BUT HOW ARE WE WORKING THE OTHER STUFF IN?” He spoke up, drawing the attention of the other skeletons.

“we could roleplay?” Stretch volunteered and Red frowned at Sans.

“that has gotta be the least sexy nurse outfit i’ve ever had the fucking displeasure of seeing,” he took Sans’ wrist, “come on, i’ve got one better.”

“okay,” Sans shrugged, allowing himself to be pulled up the stairs. Looks like they had already started on that note; Blue brightening at his sibling’s suggestion.

“THE MAGN- I MEAN! THE FLASH WILL BEAT THE EVIL VAMPIRE!” The small skeleton straightened to his full height. Edge’s red eye-lights softened briefly before he offered the skeleton a wicked smile. Stretch grinned down at his little brother before turning his full attention to Papyrus, noticing the other’s hesitation. He closed the distance between them and took his hand.

“let’s just 'chill' for a bit,” he offered and before the other skeleton could squawk over his pun; the lanky skeleton pulled his sweeter copy over to the couch so they could watch; their hands remaining linked together. Edge dived for Blue and made quite the show of chasing the ‘extremely fast’ skeleton around. Papyrus noted that the edgier skeleton was more toying with the smaller monster; probably enjoying the ‘chase’.

They all had a soft spot for Blue and that extended to Papyrus it seemed; Stretch pulling him close to kiss him affectionately. Both skeletons quickly got wrapped up in each other; Stretch murmuring praises and reassurances against his skull; likely knowing he had been nervous this entire time.

Blue squealing had them breaking apart to glance over; finding Edge pinning the flushed monster to the floor with a triumphant smile.

“NO! THE FLASH WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!” The skeleton clad in the super hero outfit cried. The rougher skeleton laughed in a villainous manner; pulsing eye-lights moving over the other’s face.

“YOU CANNOT GET AWAY NOW! YOU MUST ADMIT DEFEAT!”

Edge was really getting into this, but then Blue was just as involved.

“NEVER!”

The taller skeleton loomed over Blue, the shorter skeleton’s wrists caught in his grip easily.

“YOU WILL SUBMIT…” there was a hint of mischief in the other’s tone, “BECAUSE I FATHERED YOU. THAT IS WHERE YOUR STRENGTH COMES FROM.”

Despite how much it didn’t match what the humans wrote about ‘The Flash’; Blue trembled underneath Edge; blue eye-lights flickering to stars in excitement. Stretch chuckled breathily against Papyrus’ cheek, both content to watch for now.

Edge had nailed Blue’s top kink and the smaller skeleton was more than eager to play along.

“Y-YOU CANNOT BE MY FATHER! LIES! I DON’T BELIEVE IT!” The short skeleton writhed underneath the violent ‘vampire’, but the vigor from before was absent. Edge had already won. Papyrus jumped slightly from watching the pair as Stretch brought their faces together to deliver a kiss.

“you’re still tense, paps. want to try something with me?”

Papyrus narrowed his sockets on the face so identical to his own, “THIS HAS TO DO WITH SMOKING, DOESN’T IT?”

Stretch grinned, “you know me so well.”

The skeleton was tempted to turn the other down on principal, but part of the point of this party was testing limits. Trying new things; so he nodded. Stretch leaned back and carefully began lighting a blunt; exhaling the sweet smoke in the air.

“if nothing else, the contact high will calm your nerves,” the monster murmured as he eased Papyrus back onto the couch that barely fit them both, “heh, a doctor smoking…”  
Papyrus flushed, “NOT A WORD!”

Ah, so roleplaying took the other skeleton out of what they were doing; Stretch would be sure not to crack any puns to break Papyrus out of the mood they were attempting to set. He took a long drag on the blunt, filling his ribcage before sealing his mouth over his copy’s. Catching on, the ‘doctor’ breathed in as Stretch exhaled; transferring the smoke to the other skeleton. Papyrus whined and pulled back enough to cough.

“you okay?”

“YES…” Papyrus huffed before composing himself, “IT FEELS…STRANGE.”

“too much?” Stretch checked.

The skeleton considered. There was already a light, floating feeling washing over him. It felt…nice.

“NO. KEEP GOING.” Papyrus insisted and Stretch smiled down at the other monster affectionately before breathing in; eye-lights flickering over to watch his sibling with Edge once they had shared breath once more; smoke wafting in the air lazily.

Edge had already stripped Blue of his costume; their ‘characters’ completely dropped as the tinier monster whimpered and writhed in the rougher skeleton’s lap. The soft glow of a full cyan ecto-body cast an appealing glow over them both as Edge’s phalanges dug into the magical flesh of Blue’s bottom.

“DADDY!” Blue whined, grinding against Edge; face flushed with magic. A low chuckle rumbled in the taller monster’s rib-cage as a long phalange dipped into Blue’s folds; teasing the skeleton. The ‘vampire’ bent down and nipped at the smaller monster’s collar bone with his sharpened fangs.

“SHOULD I BITE YOU, LITTLE ONE?” It was Edge’s way of asking for permission and Blue nodded frantically, throwing his arms around the other’s skeleton’s shoulders. Stretch took another drag, simply watching this time as he exhaled into Papyrus. The other skeleton’s attention was also set on the other couple, body shifting so that their pelvises ground together; dragging low sounds of pleasure from both.

“YES, DADDY! PLEASE BITE ME!” Blue pleaded, offering more access to his vertebrae. Pleasure flickered across Edge’s expression before he leaned down and pressed his newly filed canines to Blue’s neck. They sunk easily past the bone, surgically sharp and Blue squealed before a ruby tongue was soothing over the punctured bone; lapping up oozing teal magic mixed with marrow.

Finding no distress on his sibling’s face; Stretch returned his full attention to Papyrus; discovering that the other’s gaze was hazy. It was adorable and he carefully stubbed the blunt out before wrapping his arms around his copy, rotating their hips together. The magic there was responding, albeit slowly due to them being high. They weren’t in a rush, enjoying each other. Identically colored tongues wrapped and slid against each other, small noises of pleasure slipping from both of them.

Blue whined as Edge fingered his dribbling pussy to distract him from the dull ache caused by the bite; the other monster’s tongue soothing over his neck.

“PLEASE, DADDY! PLEASE TAKE ME!” 

“THAT ISN’T HOW YOU ASK, BLUE. YOU KNOW THAT.” Edge chided upon pulling back from suckling on his vertebrae. The smaller skeleton blushed harder, too eager to really care about the teasing.

“FUCK ME, PLEASE!” He requested and Edge grinned, all sharp fangs and rough angles. But full of love and lust; their magic resonating with it.

“AS YOU WISH…” Blue was suddenly pushed off the other skeleton’s lap and pinned to the ground; the slide of Edge’s bones against his magical flesh causing Blue to shudder. Instead of getting right to it; the other’s digits sank into his pussy; scissoring his walls apart while the thumb rubbed leisurely circles on his clit.

The click of Red’s bedroom opening had all skeletons present pausing in their actions. Edge grinned as Papyrus gasped underneath Stretch at the sight of his older brother. Sans was meekly following his rougher self; face flushed with magic. The other skeleton had locked a spare collar around the original Sans’ neck, a simple but elegant red leather with a silver buckle. He was leading Sans by a leash.

But that wasn’t what had drawn the most attention.

Clad in a 20s nurse outfit with the skirt barely covering his pelvis; Sans following Red’s lead downstairs; tugged forward by the leash. There was an obvious trail of glowing fluids seeping down the skeleton’s thighs; signaling that Red hadn’t waited at all while they were upstairs.

“BROTHER…?” Papyrus hadn’t stopped rutting up against his lazier self; moving more roughly at the sight of his older brother wearing such clothing.

Red grinned at he tugged Sans over to the couch, “mind making some room for us?”

Stretch took his gaze from the original Sans to smirk at the other monster, maneuvering Papyrus until his other self was straddling his lap; now sitting up. Red shoved Sans down into the couch and pushed the other’s femurs up, wasting no time to bury his skull between the other’s thighs. His tongue teased the glowing magic barely hidden by the white skirt; causing Sans to moan lowly. Stretch steadied Papyrus and smirked up at him.

“i seem to be having trouble, doctor. my pelvis is aching… can you check it for me?”

Papyrus flushed before nodding; likely too high to play along. Or he just was too turned on to care; Stretch didn’t know. Long phalanges reached between them as Papyrus leaned back enough that Stretch had to hold him steady or he would’ve fallen. Heh… His other self was adorable when high. They would have to do this more often.

Sans moaned, watching as his younger brother pulled Stretch’s pants down enough to reveal a glowing orange pussy. Papyrus wasn’t high enough to not be shocked by this, sockets shooting up to Stretch’s face.

The skeleton shrugged carelessly.

“hey, i don’t have to top all the time. besides, i’m eager to see what you can do,” he winked up at the other monster who got with the program quickly; standing up just long enough to remove both of their slacks.

Blue cried out as Edge finally took pity on him, sliding slowly into his quivering walls. Both skeletons stared intently at each other before sharing a kiss. As they set a slow pace; both monsters set their attention on what was occurring on the couch.

“DADDY…THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL…” Blue whimpered and Edge sighed roughly in agreement; watching as Sans came undone; expression absolutely wreaked as his pelvis pushed up into Red’s mouth. Magic gushed over Red’s tongue; drawing a long low moan from the violent looking Sans. Blue writhed as Edge picked up the pace; small arms thrown over the other skeleton’s shoulders.

Stretch groaned as Papyrus took no time at all to prepare him and settle between his femurs; the slide of the other’s long ecto-cock causing his bones to rattle. 

“fuck, paps…you’re eager…”

No one was coherent enough to chastise him for his language, not that it really mattered. Papyrus gripped his legs and lifted them over his shoulders, too high to even ask his normal concerned questions when something new was tried. Red yanked Sans up by the collar; whispering against his skull before they both moved. Papyrus jumped when his entrance was teased as he pounded into Stretch, causing his hips to stutter as he glanced back.

Sans was bent over; hands braced on Papyrus’ pelvic girdle; blue tongue withdrawing from where he had laved it against the puckered orange hole. His entire weight was supported by his collar, the leash pulled taut enough to cause the sensation of choking. He keened lowly as Red hilted himself easily in his wet cunt, returning the appendage to Papyrus’ entrance with renewed vigor.

His normally firm control snapping, Papyrus began rutting his hips into Stretch; Sans’ tongue slipping past the tight ring of magic to delve deep inside; wringing a long groan from all involved. Blue screamed in completion as Edge released suddenly and forcibly inside his pussy; the ropes of red cum hitting the back of his channel so hard that it forced his orgasm.  
Needless to say, they were both enjoying the show as they basked in their afterglow.

Stretch began to intentionally clench his magic around Papyrus, realizing that his copy’s stamina was just as trained as his own. At least when sex was involved, heh. It was like the other skeleton didn’t know what his body wanted to do; thrust into him or grind back into Sans’ ecto-tongue.

“fuck…fuck, sans!” Red growled lowly, hunching over the slightly smaller skeleton to sink his teeth into a shoulder blade. The muffled scream into Papyrus’ magic had the taller skeleton shouting; hips jerking as he came inside Stretch; pressing home harshly.

Oversensitive, Papyrus pulled his cock out, orange magic drooling out of Stretch’s gaping hole; gingerly extracting himself from the tangle of skeletons to simply collapse on the carpet. Blue crawled over to the other skeleton and cuddled into him, both smiling. Edge stood and took Papyrus’ place; his dick already hard as he thrust into the seizing entrance with a wet ‘squelch’.

“heh, didn’t k-know you were into s-sloppy seconds…” 

Hands descended around his neck to choke the words from him and the lanky skeleton arched up into Edge; groaning as the rougher version of himself fucked him brutally. Now free, Sans was pulled back into Red’s hips, both of them easing to the floor.

“red…please!” The original Sans pleaded; trembling.

Blue and Papyrus kissed leisurely, half of their attention on their lovers chasing their own pleasure with a single-minded determination. The magic from the skeletons joining was like a thick miasma. Sans succumbed first, tightening around Red like a vice and soaking the white skirt he wore.

Red swore roughly, fucking his other self as his walls tried to force Red’s cock out. The orgasm was nearly forced from the skeleton, who continued to cuss as he pulled Sans’ shaking body flush to his own.

Stretch was next, shivering as he squirted around Edge. The ‘vampire’ didn’t let up at all, even when he pleaded over-stimulation. It was the longest ten minutes of his life before Edge finally uttered a soft sigh; spilling into him.

All of the skeletons laid in a heap together, breathing and just trying to cover.

A long span of silence lingered between them before, “MWEH! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!”

Another second and then…

“heh…heheheheheh!” Sans laughed and from there; it was just like a domino effect.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH!”

Their laughter filled the house, more than had ever existed in Underfell as they basked in each other, souls resonating and glowing happily.


End file.
